A Darker Destiny
by xlos
Summary: An alternate ending to ESB, recently eddited. Vader, Luke and Leia are the focus. Light and Dark friendly, appreciable by lovers of both, not to mention all those Vader fans out there....
1. A Darker Destiny

Author's note (do pretend it's a crawl): 

It is a new era of X_los. She is older, wiser, and not only because of her nifty 'Vote Gore!' pin! New influences, such as a passion for Zechs, Noin, Draco and The Hessian have been thrown into that suspicious melting pot that is her mind. She has matured practically two years since beginning this story, and for months has allowed it and the promise it holds to gather dust. After rereading what she could stand of it, she saw the need for a great time of revision to smite down the plot bunnies. Thus, she proudly presents ADD Revised!

# **A Darker Destiny**

Leia leaned back agonizingly slowly into her chair as the tractor beam rocked the ship. A small, bitter smile etched itself unwittingly on her young, unmarked face. _Life, she thought philosophically, __most definitely hates me. _

Luke rested his still present arm on Leia's shoulder, vaguely comfortingly. In the moment of his life when he was filled with the most inner turmoil, it was still his nature to cease the suffering of those around them. _Don't cry, Leia_. He begged. _You wouldn't have any reason to cry if not for me. All of this is my burden, given selfishly to you, and it horrifies me_. She immediately reached up and cradled it in her own. His flesh tied her to the events her heart insisted could not me happening. 

_Get me through this_, she begged some nameless force of power. And to her mild surprise the beam of light didn't stop winding them to the ship, as a spider entices its catch. It added up, somehow, that not even the god of her mind could be bothered to help this arrogant child.

She took her mind off her predicament by planning, knowing full well how very hopeless and ridiculous she was being. 

"Lando," Leia commanded loudly, "Grab a blaster and get to the main entrance. You do the same, Chewie. I'll be there shortly." Lando nodded assent ion and followed Chewie to the weapon's rack. She glanced up at Luke. "There's nothing else you can do. You've fought hard enough." She said, the calm of her tone bizarre to her ears_._

_ _

_I wish you'd never seen my face, Luke Skywalker. Never brought those men who believed in you, who you taught to believe in me. Can't you see you've been hurt for me? Do you not realize that Kenobi died for my involvement, and I never took responsibility? I let it be absorbed it my cause, and taint it. Run now Luke, I think I'm dangerous. You keep testing me, my limits, how will I tarnish you next, foolish innocent?_

Part of her acknowledged that she would be taken to Coruscant and tried for treason. The proud Princess would be publicly shammed, interrogated by torture. She'd never cared much for other's foolish opinions. The agony of that couldn't touch her as it had two years ago; it was no longer a novelty. The same went for anguish. Far more haunting was the fact that Han would never be liberated from that forsaken bounty hunter, that Chewie and Lando, not true combatants who swore their lives for the cause knowing the consequences, would be imprisoned, perhaps executed, that the Rebel Alliance would be frantic without her. _Your girl queen is dead_. She thought blankly. _She was dead when you met her, and didn't yet know it_. _Mourn not the hypocrite_. Most heartbreaking of all was that Luke, who she cared about in a deep, strange way she couldn't fully fathom, would twist into something unrecognizable. Something dark. She would loose him to a greater enemy than death, one with the power to violate his soul. He had always been stronger than her, but the weakness in his fair eyes was palpable, and she worried for his very soul. A tear escaped and ran unnoticed down her cheek.

Luke brushed the tear away gently. She was afraid, and that terrified him. He'd never seen her afraid.Not once, and he could feel his own resolve slipping away. His tower of strength crumbled before him, and he lacked the flesh to cradle her, and the courage to console her, place her back in her position of strength. He was torn for her sake. She didn't deserve punishment; she was a crusader of good. What would they do to her? What would his father do to his dearest friend? She could die, as horrific and impossible as that sounded, and this dawned on his to startled denial. He feverishly pushed away the thought, and noticed that he wasn't in combat form either. He would be no match for Vader. 

The name brought painful memory. He knew it was true, of course, that the opposing warrior was his father. Less deep than he wanted to admit it was clear, laughably obvious, and he wondered why he'd been so oblivious. He was severely disappointed with himself for falling so readily into the mental call. Vader taunted him with this; it was everything he had ever wanted. He was in no shape to resist. How long would he remain in the light that had once felt so cleansing and true? Days? Weeks? A month? The thought was depressing. He should have been in horrified denial, he should have been afraid. But everything was so calm, so clear, that panic would have seemed out of place. Had Ben been lying all along? The question arrived at no answer, only a question. Why?

An image flashed before his eyes. Leia lay peacefully in front of him, sleeping comfortably by the light of a fire nurtured in a sturdy stone hearth. She was dressed in civilian clothing, a warm set with the look of casual expense. A crown was thrown to the floor across the room, as if of no great significance. Leia dreamed of Han. She was allowed to see him in his heavy surveillance, provided little apartment, where they spoke of subjects that made listeners approve. Luke no longer talked of strategy and politics with his friend, who only lived out of being Luke's ultimatum. She was told nothing of it, at any rate, and simply did not seem to care. Her brown eyes had become docile. Soon he would dine with father, then sleep, Leia, his day guest, returning home to call on him the next day, or whenever he saw fit. She'd be so safe, perhaps happier leading a normal life. _But that's not her!_ He screamed at this insistent security. It was a sad mockery of the Princess, a pathetic caricature of Han. _That's not Leia, and it isn't my life_.

Suddenly he found himself wanting to tell Leia everything, to hear her opinion and have her tell him that his dark heritage was perfectly forgivable, that it wasn't his fault. It would all be okay, he would see. And he didn't want her hearing the news from his father. It sent shivers through him to think it, to consider those words. He turned to the silent princess. 

"Leia," He began timidly, "I have something horrible to tell you."

"Go ahead, Luke." she said softly. "Nothing's worse than this." 

"You'd be surprised. " He said glumly, thinking about the irony of his recent revelation. He couldn't bring himself to tell her.

"I- you don't understand! And you'd never forgive me." He turned away and leaned on the panel, not wanting her to fix those eyes on him with such consideration. _Save that for your lover, the one my blood stole from you. In any sense, I obviously wasn't good enough. You haven't even told me_. It wasn't that he'd even had a true crush on her. He'd felt love and pinned it as merely that. He didn't want her romance, he had claim to a side of her not even Solo could touch. She smiled warmly at him. 

"I'll understand. Luke, you know I will. You don't have to tell me now, but I am your friend. You can trust me. " Her bright smile faded. She was slightly hurt. Suddenly there was something that Luke, her other half, barred her from. It shrouded their openness. _I'd share anything with you_. Came the sullen response. " Now rest."She ordered firmly.He sighed, but complied, and lay down in her shipboard room. She walked to the door and stopped. She would not end it on this. It was possibly the last time they could speak. She would not walk away in awkward silence. "I- I have to go. I don't want to leave you. I may never see you again; the Imperial bastards may execute me. They could hurt you. And I just want to tell you that you're far stronger than you think you are.You can survive this Luke." She fled after that sentiment; embarrassed that she'd worried an injured comrade by letting go of her feelings. 

A much-needed sleep immediately claimed the weary fighter. He hadn't the time to ponder her words, blackness dragged at him. Leia locked the door and slid the key into her pocket, pausing to blast the control panel as well. Why ever Vader wanted him, he wouldn't get her Luke without a fight. At least it would slow him down. 

She joined Chewie and Lando and hastily explained her intentions. They hid in the overhead smuggling compartments, and waited for what seemed an eternity.Soon they heard the ominous metallic bang that meant they were inside the shuttle bay. Then came the sound of a thousand small clangs, metal on metal. Storm troopers. Leia swore she could hear Vader's slow, tortured breath and heavy footfalls in the long minutes. She'd come to dread those ominous sounds, and she fought down her growing fear. _Don't let him come for me_. That could kill her in and of itself. It wasn't his size, or his rank, but something about him simply put the fear of god into the impertinent child when he was near. She could not understand him, but knew she needed to. She should not fear him, for pangs of emotion she simply could not reason said it was wrong. But he terrified her more than Palpatine ever had. _A dark avenger, who's killed millions in an instant, yet has taken the time to personally make my life a living hell. I should feel honored_. 

A small squad troopers garbed in slightly lighter ship crew armor boarded the Falcon, and unsuspectingly fell victim to Leia's plan. Hit from above, they had no idea of what was happening until it was to late for their lives. Two more squads met the same fate. Bodies were piling up, and soon the corridor would be rendered impassable. Leia wondered how much longer their good luck would hold.

Lord Vader waited in the shuttle bay, pacing and growing wildly impatient. They had not yet accomplished a simple task. He tested the landscape of the Force worriedly. Yes, Luke was fine. He had not been harmed but if he was, Vader knew his rage would be limitless. His child- but their was no time to muse when Luke was in a breath's distance from his grasp. Tired of wasting time, he cleared his throat. 

"Commander, order your troops to withdrawal and send stun energy in waves through the ship." The commander gulped. It had never been done before, but he knew better than to question his orders. He nodded. 

"Why have they stopped?" Lando whispered, banging his head on the ceiling. Leia shook her head, both for silence and to demonstrate her lack of knowledge. "They're probably trying something new. If it's successful, I don't know what were going to do." She sighed deeply, a long-suffering, miserable sound, yet somehow beautiful in the same breath. "I-" Then, a wave of energy hit them. Her head was flying, swimming, and then drowning helplessly. She was unconscious before the thought was finished.

With a deep sense of satisfaction, the Dark Lord of the Sith watched as the scanning team boarded the vessel. Soon they trooped out and dutifully reported. "Sir," one addressed Piett, after a sideways glance at Lord Vader. "We've detected three human life forms, two droids, and one-" his lip curled up in a self righteous sneer, "thing. What are our orders?" Vader interrupted. "Take the alien and the dark-skinned human to detention cell 4. Take the others to the infirmary and see to their injuries. Deactivate the droids. They are of no present consequence." 

Piett nodded, and the scanners, joined by a squad of troopers, scurried out to do his bidding. Minutes later they returned, bearing with them Calrissian and the alien (with who's weight they were noticeably struggling). Vader ignored them, totally disinterested. Next to be brought out was Princess Leia, looking falsely angelic in her crimson dress and draping white cloak. Her small, fragile hand was cupped around a nonexistent blaster. A fighter to the last, was this child. His thoughts dwelled an inordinate amount of time on the woman she so oddly resembled (_You steal my child even now, revolutionary infant with the face of my beloved_) before he sternly slapped them back (_She's not your to touch, to carry the memory of. She belongs to Anakin, and he is as dead as she_.). He couldn't think of any of them (_My friends who faced me so bravely as I killed them all. I was responsibly for the ashes of my temple. But they betrayed me, with their deeds and shut, uncaring minds. Did these stern rule makes deserved the uncontrolled beauty of the Force?),_ and especially not her (_not the one who still wakes me from my sleep a night with the dream of her presence, not the one I still and I fear will always love, the weakness the plagues me and I fear loosing_). That was forever lost. 

The fact remained that the treasonous child was his son's most trusted comrade. It disturbed him that Luke had been drawn to the child of his own former companions, not to mention an almost identical copy of Amidala. Was his son that like him?

He felt a brief pang of sympathy for the girl. Actually, she would be a woman now. Amazingly, he still remembered her as an infant. From a distance, he'd watched this intriguing child grow up, with each memory of her resounding sharper than any other event. There was something about her, that illusive feeling that she was more than she seemed. It hung in the air, the tension heavy and excited. She had been in mental contact, a difficult skill that, without practice, required a huge amount of natural power. He had felt the fuzzy exchange; the desperate call for help- and almost answered him. His child was so young in his heart and training, even his years, and needed him so desperately. His call was intoxicating, irresistible. But this supposedly Force barren princess had done it first, robbed him of that right. Why had Luke even run? Their rule was beautifully inevitable. 

Leia was obviously of Jedi blood, evidently a powerful strain with strong natural shields, which meant her parentage was a lie, but for what purpose? He ceased his pondering. The girl had Sith potential, and was valuable as both a bargaining chip with Luke and a Rebellion information source. She was intelligent, intriguing. He would find ways for her to escape death. After all, he was in her detriment for Luke's life. The trade seemed more than fair.

A terrified scanner finally emerged, without Luke. Before Vader could inquire darkly about his reason, he spit out his findings in one long, terrified, and incredibly garbled sentence. "Sir,wefoundtheman,buthe'sdoor's lockedandtheexteriorcontrolsareblasted." With a glare from Vader and the subtle mental command to think of torture droids, the scanner slowed down and repeated himself. "Sir, we found the man, but the door's locked and the exterior controls are blasted." Vader fought the urge to sigh. No one could even manage a single order. When he and Luke ruled the Empire, they could raise the intelligence requirement for entrance into the trooper academy. Until then, idiots would perpetually surround him.

He shook his head, muttering dangerously under his mask. He marched into the freighter. It was an ancient, but honorable craft. He had seen it's full potential, and was actually impressed. The urge to examine it was irresistible. He followed the swirling bands of emotion and power to a small room. The door was fused. After only a moment's hesitation, he drew his light saber. In a brilliant flare of glistening red light the thick door was nonexistent. Inside lay a young man, barley more than a boy. The boy had disorganized, haphazard blond hair, and a grisly arm wound: an unbelievable total severing. He was unconscious, lying in a soundless drug induced sleep. Vader spoke slowly, his voice holding an almost gentle quality as he looked upon his child. "Take him to medical room four, and place him adjacent to the Princess. Place guard detachments outside the door and a stun sweep at the perimeter. If either is harmed, your discipline will be unimaginably serious commander. Do not consider disobeying me for any reason, down to the slightest detail." Their feared leader abruptly left, lost in contemplation. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, the young commander hastened to obey. He wondered at such consideration. Vader had obviously been the victor of the duel, but the fact that this boy was still attached enough to be considered alive, and obviously important to Lord Vader, raised unanswerable questions.

Luke sat up groggily, wincing as his eyes met the familiar contours of a black durasteel mask, all that the world could see of the charred monster that was his father. He remembered that mask so well from the cave of Degobah. _I am you_. He considered silently. _Or perhaps yours_. He pushed the pain from his thoughts, looking straight into the deep, impenetrable eyes of Lord Vader. What color did they hide? "It's true, isn't it?" Luke asked slowly. 

"Yes." came the honest response. He'd waited by Luke's bedside for hours, hovering over the medical staff as they attached the prosthetic arm that would give his son insight into the twisted half-life his father led. He'd stayed here, examining Luke's strength in the Force as well as his potential. He was shocked. He had known that Luke had the way of the Force, but had never dared to hope that Luke's power would equal his own. That it did was astounding. The boy was all the more precious, he must be shown how to command the power that alienated him from the undeserving the galaxy thronged with, people like his slave masters and Kenobi, the varied masks of villainy. "Yes, " he reaffirmed gently to his promising heir, "It's true." Luke's head rolled back in despair. 

"No," he moaned softly, to no one but himself. It was as if someone had marked his death. He was beaten. Part of him didn't want to trust the frightening man, but Vader wasn't lying. Vader would never deceive about something so sacred. Luke somehow knew he couldn't. "Leave me, please? I need time to think." _But mostly, my dearest Father, I must consider who lied to me, and why. Luke begged, ending on a bitter note. Vader nodded and left, slightly disappointed. There was no reason to push Luke, though. They'd waited 18 years; a few hours couldn't hurt. On a whim, he had an orderly take a sample of Princess Leia's blood in for genetic testing. There had to be some explanation for her Force abilities, and he refused to let it elude him any longer. He had his suspicions, about her power, her looks, her eerie resemblance to a woman who haunted him despite her death... but it was impossible. Shaking his head, he strode towards his bridge._

Leia awoke with a scream. Luke rushed to his Princess, comforting her softly. Had their been anyone else in the room, they would have noted that in his frantic haste Luke Skywalker said no words, but in her confusion Leia acted as if she heard him. She'd had another nightmare, and her pain was weighing down her almond-brown eyes. _She shouldn't have to go through this_, Luke bit his lip tentatively, _she feels far too much to do her job without remorse_. Missions with his friend were sometimes heartbreaking for Luke. He could somehow tell when she was crying, and Luke was the only one Leia would talk to when she broke down. No one else quite understood her regrets, her melancholy, but now not even he could take her pain away. Something was coming, and at the same time she feared and longed for it. She couldn't say that, couldn't find the words. It was just an indescribable notion she doubted he shared. Her every word's meaning was crystal clear to him; she somehow knew he would understand her fears, but not this. 

Luke strongly suspected she was having flash backs of Alderan's incineration or her barbaric, inhuman interrogation. He would never forgive his father for scarring Leia's fragile body so horribly, no matter what changed between them. Luke had always felt that he and Leia were connected through some unknown thread-like tendril of a bond. He had given up trying to find its source or meaning, content to let it be and do as it wished until it chose to show him it's illusive purpose.He rejoiced in the fact that he could repay her for her courage and strength, that she needed him in her lonely, desperate hours. Her muffled, tearless sobs wretched at his adoring heart. Leia privately thought of herself as a burden to Skywalker and Solo. Her mother had taught her as a child that crying was painful and useless. She had been the only child that had never cried, not even when she broke her arm, stubbornly going on a battle simulation Alderann's Security Force tested on at far too young an age. The dark, tragic woman who had given birth to her had drilled it into her mind to never cry. It only told your enemies that they were hurting you. This advise, along with never to trust anyone but yourself, had gotten her this far in the war. Despite her current situation, she was confident it could carry her through the end. _I trust none of them, save Han, Luke and loyal Chewie. How is it these troops trust me?_

She dried her misting eyes and smiled at Luke. "Hey, blue eyes." She choked out the nonchalant words, indulging in the fond pet name. "Sleep okay?" Luke smiled back. 

"All right," he lied, "Considering we're in the hull of a Super Star Destroyer." He'd actually slept horribly, reliving his duel thousands of times in his mind, each time reaching the same irrevocable truth and the same deadly fall. "You, angel girl?" He lowed his voice. "Alderan again? I could kill him for what he did to you." 

"No, not this time." She murmured quietly. Once had been enough, but many nights she relived it. "And I wish you could, but wishes don't kill Sith, now do they?" How she would love to see him die. How she would kill to have his blood caking her pale hands, how she would give her life to be the one to thrust a dagger through his black heart. "I'll be fine. I just kept having these odd dreams about falling." She admitted nonchalantly, slightly confused by the visions. Luke paled. He'd been unconsciously broadcasting his brooding, but how had she picked it up? Only potential Jedi's could detect the thought of another, and Leia was force-dead, wasn't she?

Luke froze. He sat straight and frigid, barley breathing. Lord Vader swept into the room, carrying a galaxies worth of terror as if it were a child's toy. "Luke." He said, quietly and seemingly emotionlessly acknowledging his son. _Didn't I tell you it was the only way?Vader thought with heavy triumph, for he had won back what was rightfully his, the boy he had sired.__ _

"Father." _It's too soon!Luke thought desperately. __What will she think of me after she knows about you, who I am? Why can't this be simple?Who I am. It rang hollow in his ears. Who he was was a lie, and he wasn't sure he wanted to meet this truth. I'm Luke Skywalker, he'd introduced himself. And for the first time in his life the proud boy wished he wasn't. Vader answered curtly with a barley perceptible nod, pretending not to have heard the mental statement. Leia looked at her comrade, horrified, backing away and drawing herself against the sterile wall. It was dead, and though cold it was not deceiving. Metal could not lie, and had not the warmth of Luke the traitor's hands. Hand, she amended, gazing at him with double horror. _

"Luke how could you? How could you do this to me? Were you an Imperial spy? Were you some filthy traitor? I thought I could trust you! I thought you were my friend! You betrayed us! You betrayed me!" She was outraged, shaking in denial. How had she allowed herself to be so taken in? 

"Leia, you have to believe me," Luke begged, "I didn't know! I'm not a traitor, I believe in the rebellion!I, I'd die for it! Leia, don't leave me! I can't loose you! You're all I have left!" Leia didn't speak. She seemed unmoved, looking at Luke as if he was worthy of death, having already earned her contempt. "I have nothing, Leia." he pleaded, "No real family, no home, and without you not even a friend." But that wasn't entirely true. He had a grudging respect for the father he'd longed for all his life, and an awe of the power he'd inherited from the man. What he said was what would ease Leia. She was still more important to him than the distant Father who'd taken his hand. "At least you've got your rebellion, and they love you and look up to you. Please, I'm sorry! I never asked for this!" He stammered desperately.

"Oh, Luke." she apologized in a broken voice, "I couldn't leave you, and I won't. I realize it's not your fault." She soothed. She was ashamed of the way she'd hurt him with her assumptions. She would do anything to erase her guilt, even tell the truth. She loved him. Not romantically, not the burning passion she felt when she brushed past Captain Solo, but... she did love him. You couldn't help but like the naive kid, but this was far more. How could she tell him how everyone looked up to him? She'd seen the new pilots thronging to him in the hangar bay. They hung on his every word, doe-eyed admiration flooding their eyes. His leadership was a variable beacon, his modesty an unexpected treasure. His skills made him valuable, but it was his nature that made him beloved. He was everything to her; she only needed to tell him. 

"I need you. I and everyone else need you more than we'll know until your flame burns out, dear one, and suddenly you're gone. I do believe the heavens will come crashing down, the suns will collapse impotently when you have left us. Luke, I love you! I look up to you more than you'll ever know."_ You're my strength, Luke, and I'm sorry I ever thought differently, even for a moment. She thought fervently, knowing only he could hear her. "Together, even through this?" she asked tentatively. _

"Together, through this and always." Leia threw herself at him, and sat cradled in her friend's arms, never wanting to leave. She told him everything that happened since their last meeting, pouring out every thought and subtle conflict. He didn't even sound surprised that she and Han were in love. He'd just laughed; said he'd known all along. He welcomed the news inside. She was letting him into her thoughts again, even after she knew the truth. Luke held the person most dear to him, and neither he nor the girl noticed as their watcher left with his dark and turmoil filled thoughts, leaving only the stars to watch the two.

Lord Vader meditated quietly in his office. The telepathic barrage from Medical Room four had disturbed his work for hours. Oddly, the thoughts gave the odd sensation of an echo. Of course he shouldn't care. He sneered. He wasn't 'real family.' Perhaps he had been wrong. Perhaps he meant nothing at all to Luke, he was an unwanted burden. _Luke doesn't have the luxury ofthat option. He's mine, and nothing will change all that means_. He lifted himself out of the sleek, dramatic black meditation pod and strode out into the bleak corridor. A young officer scurried to his side. 

"My lord, these are the blood sample reports you requested. Small data pads, containing the results of a paternity test on the blood of Princess Leia Organa, practically jumped to his eager granulated hand. So much speculation and daring hope rode on their simple contents. 

"Good work. Commend the medical team." He ordered with distraction. He proceeded hastily to his computer panel and slid the cards in. The machine hummed as it searched for immediate matches. The screens denied the crucial facts. Leia's parents were not the King and Queen. Once again, he was right. The screen requested a clearance code for the following information. He hastily typed in his own as the computer scrambled to obey. A moment later the data appeared the standard Imperial format for paternity tests. Mother first, Father second.

Mother: Queen Amidala, Naboo

Father: Anakin Skywalker, Rim Territory, Section 14,

Siblings: one, fraternal twin,

Luke Skywalker, Rim Territory, Section 14,

He leaned back in his chair, too dazed to utter a word. Twins? He'd had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. And, yet, he felt as if it were an obvious fact, a truth he'd always somehow known. Anger began to boil within his chest. How dare she! No matter how much she'd hated the empire, Amidala had had no right to conceal his own children from him! It could take years to mend the wounds and dissolve the prejudices his children had against him and the Empire. 

It was solely Amidala's fault, but her plans had failed. He'd train both children in the Sith arts. They would serve the empire and one day rule it, the ultimate failure to his erring yet beloved wife. He would show Amidala how very wrong she had been. A pang of regret flowed effortlessly to him. 

If only she'd come with him, when he'd offered her the chance to stay by his side as his Lady. If only she'd been there to raise the children with him. They could have been happy, somehow. They had been in love hadn't they? He sighed, knowing no one could hear him and wishing somehow that she could. He'd learned the day she'd forced him to kill her that love could turn against you and leave you empty and broken, and that only anger could fill the void and mend a soul.

The next day, he had Leia and Luke brought to the bridge. They marched slowly, avoiding the brunt of the storm trooper's sharp blaster butts, and dallied as much as possible, just to be difficult. Vader turned to watch their forced arrival. Leia held her head high, looking regally down at her storm trooper escorts and glaring at the dark lord as they approached. Luke's chin held grim determination as he glanced sideways at Leia. Her brown eyes filled with questions, betraying a nervousness she couldn't hide from her friend. Luke nodded reassuringly, and she felt her meager confidence swell. They proceeded in smooth unison, eyes locked on the pinpoint of blackness in front of them. Lord Vader stood at the tip of, the ship, overlooking the diamond stars as he studied both their faces with intense scrutiny. With her chin held high and her face set in defiance, Leia looked remarkably like her mother. The same liquid brown eyes, identical loose brown hair and tawny skin, and the same look of unabashed furry Amidala reserved for her most hated enemies. How would she accept the truth of her parentage, how would she accept him? Not well, he imagined. 

"Princess, Commander."He addressed them, his voice a soft hiss, almost a purr. He spun quickly on his interested troops. They stood, curious about the scene before them and the ripping tension that filled the room. The rebels seemed unafraid of the Dark Lord, though the Imperials themselves, despite serving his interests, were terrified of the mechanical monster.How would their boldness be punished? "Clear the bridge." Vader ordered. The Admiral looked at him with stupid confusion. Vader's eyes narrowed beneath his mask. "Now!" he barked. Piett's feet left the ground with the force of the statement.He quickly ushered his men out the door. 

"Regroup on secondary bridge!" Piett called over the din. 

Vader turned to face his heirs, their eyes boring into him with their long nurtured hatred. They would eventually trust him, but Amidala was responsible for the setback. Damn her! He inwardly seethed, to be so selfish and without vision, yet so brave and stubborn at the end. It was her way. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the two youths in front of him. He invited them to the adjoining ready room with a slow movement of his hand. Cordiality seemed an adequate middle ground. Leia's eyes narrowed, but Luke placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded towards the door. She sighed, and giving Vader a last venomous look, followed Luke into the ready room. Luke and Leia sat warily, but Vader evidently didn't wish to. With a wave of his hand, the recording equipment hidden in the corners sizzled and died with a dramatic flare. Vader turned to his children and prepared to ask a few trivial questions. Nothing threatening would be voiced, this was merely to gather information and gradually lead up to the real issue being discussed. He knew that the truth must be conveyed with utmost delicacy; otherwise his already tortured daughter could be pushed from the brink of sanity, and Luke, struggling himself, would be left to pick up her pieces. He would not force his son to care for him merely to bridge the gap. 

His daughter. His son and his daughter. It was an awing concept, almost too foreign to grasp. He had so much, anything he wanted, but nothing as perfect as the two wondrous people in front of him that were unbelievably his own children. He had been so sure he could do anything, always breaking the record and astounding those around him, until he had found them. He saw now that he had been cocky and over confidant now that Amidala no longer guarded him from those emotions. He simply wasn't prepared. He had never imagined that he would have children to raise and care for. Not in this lifetime anyway. Anakin had wanted a big family, and Anakin had had something this wonderful, his beloved wife, but as Vader joy like this had always alluded him. 

After his missions with Mara Jade, he'd seen how alluring a child of his own would be. He had wished that his daughter, if he had one, would be as charming and competent as the beautiful, dedicated young hand. It seemed that fate had granted his wish. This strain of thought led him to a more unsavory issue. The smuggler his daughter had pledged her love to. He had been disgusted by their affections in Cloud City. The man was an unfit consort for a Princess as brilliant and well bred as Leia. He'd chuckled at the mental image of Bail rolling in his grave, wondering what the somewhat prissy monarch would think of the derelict Han Solo. What a disgrace to a father! Now the disgrace was his. He'd have to urge her to select a suitable husband, as well as forbid her or Luke from speaking to any member of the traitorous rebellion. That could be dealt with later. Now was the time to piece together his children's past, to find out what they had been through. It would affect who they were and thus how to best train them, the other side of their rearing that had been so neglected. Besides, as their father he simply wanted to know. 

Vader dragged his mind back from his musings. He soaked up the fear and tension in the room and slowly let out waves of familiarity and ease. It was a difficult operation; employing lighter aspects of the Force than he'd used for quite some time, but he wanted them to really talk, not keep up their guards. Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard as he had expected. 

"How did you meet the Princess and join the rebels?" he asked his son with genuine interest. Leia relaxed. This was obviously simply a formal, diplomatic interview. Their physical safety was assured. Luke thought the question over carefully and decided to tell the truth. There was no valuable information to be revealed in this.

"Uncle Owen and I were buying a new farm droid and the R2 Aunt Beru wanted for the house, and-" 

"Owen and Beru?" Vader boomed, incredulous. "How could your mother leave you to be raised by Owen Lars? That's inhuman, she had no excuse!" Why would Amidala abandon his son, her own child? Luke's brow furrowed. He hated interruption, but he wanted to find the source of his father's outrage. Leia chuckled softly to herself. 

_You were married? To who, a can of rations? Or perhaps Threepio, Sir robot? No offense to Luke. She would have to be a wonderful person to make up for Vader and explain poor Luke. Perhaps the humanity and kindness genes were recessive in his family. Both men glared at her as they read her thoughts, and the merriment in her eyes died away. Luke cleared his throat and continued. _

"What was so wrong with Owen and Beru? They didn't exactly love me, but they weren't monsters. And they certainly didn't deserve to die." He added with a dark look at his father. 

"No," Vader admitted, "They deserved slow torture." He'd always hated the brutish, hardheaded Owen, and felt sorry for gentle, not extremely intelligent Beru, forced to put up with the man's erratic moods and temper. His wife must have known he would avoid Tattoine at all costs and manipulated it to her advantage. Leia- he smiled. Hide a thing in plain sight, and it's never found. His wife had been brilliant, despite her foolish ambitions. 

"I shall commend the squad that so efficiently barbecued them. I don't expect you to know, but Owen was Obi Wan's half brother. He and Beru must have hidden Obi Wan and Amidala for a while, but..." He trailed off. "Go on." 

_Amidala was her name? That's beautiful, like some exotic city. I never knew. They didn't tell me. What was she like?_ He questioned vaguely before answering. "We bought two droids, and the astromech had a hologram of Princess Leia of Alderann begging for help from an individual named Obi Wan Kenobi. She was pearly and magnificent. Like some kind of angel." he reminisced with and fond glance at his friend. She rolled her eyes. 

"Please, blue eyes," She muttered so Vader didn't hear, "I looked awful and you know it. I can't stand those buns, I look like a pastry!" 

Vader inwardly seethed at his daughter begging for help from that bastard Obi Wan, wishing he could kill the man yet again, just to be even. Didn't she know what Obi Wan had done? How dare Kenobi allow his child to look at his name in friendship, had he no shame? Would Kenobi corrupt his daughter out of vain hopes of continuing this creed? His clenched hands would have drawn blood from his palms, but they were pale and long lifeless. Luke continued, unperturbed by the interruption. 

"Anyway, she looked beautiful." He said stubbornly. "I was rescued from the sand people- I tell you later, Leia; it's a long story - by old Ben Kenobi the hermit the next day. I asked Old Ben if he recognized this Obi Wan, and he seemed amused. He told me it was he. He took me to his house and gave me my fath- well, your old light saber." he corrected himself with an uneasy pause. "He told me you hunted down the Jedi and murdered my father." Luke swallowed, continuing on. Another wave of deep hatred washed over Vader. Obi Wan had taught Luke to hat him. He had not suffered near as much as he deserved, and never would. 

"He said we must go to Alderann and rescue the Princess, but I didn't really want to run away with this strange old hermit." He chuckled softly. "Then I went home and-" He swallowed again. "No one deserves that. Not even the bastard Owen had always been to me. And Beru was kind, or tried to be. She- The next day, we left with a smuggler named Han Solo and his copilot, Chewbaca." Luke paused to allow comment. 

"Nobel race, Wookiees." Vader muttered. He had admired their strong communal ties, their loyalty and bravery in his Wookiee Jedi brethren.

"And how would you know? You seem to spend your time rendering them defenseless and submitting them to death and servitude." Leia spat. "You're probably a supremacist fool, like the rest of the Imperial forces." He gazed at the bold girl sharply. 

"How wrong you are, Leia. You've made a serious error in judgment, child. You've underestimated me. I advise you not to do it again." There was a price for such failure, his tone warned. Her eyes narrowed to silent slits, and she nodded for Luke to continue. 

"When we reached the Death Star, I was amazed. I could feel the dead's pain running down my spine and freezing my mind. I could feel Leia, and I knew she wasn't dead yet, but her life was flickering like a child lost in a sandstorm. And I could feel you," he said looking up at his father. "Like a presence or someone seen from the corner of my eye. Like a black hole, drawing in the light from your surroundings. Obi Wan was visibly weak and had to strengthen his shields. We rescued Princess Leia from her detention cell." 

He smirked, and Leia voiced his thoughts. "Aren't you a little short for a storm trooper?" she whispered, merrily reenacting her own words. "And you know the rest. We got away, the rebellion blew up the Death Star, and that's it. From there on out, we've been together." Luke concluded, sitting back in his chair. 

"Don't be so modest." Leia chilled. "You blew up the death star, not the rebellion. And what a shot!" She marveled. Luke blushed. 

Vader drank in the narrative and prepared his next, more delicate, question. "Leia," he asked mildly, "Are you aware you're adopted?" She froze, immense fear making her angry. 

"No one's supposed to know that!" She practically shouted in furry, "You couldn't prove it unless you had some idea of who to look for as matches! How could you possibly-" 

"Apparently, I knew who to look for." He said with an amused superiority that built her rage. A small data pad left on the table flew to the wall and shattered. 

"I must have knocked it." Leia said, hastily reaching for the fragments. Vader did not comment. Leia swore to herself. She couldn't let that happen again. Sometimes, when she was especially angry or concentrating very hard, it happened. Things wretched themselves from her grasp, she could hear a thought, and once, she had made someone fall by simply wanting it. She was afraid of it; afraid she would loose control, that someone would find out, afraid that there was something wrong with her, that she would hurt someone... She shook her head, crashing her train of thought. She wouldn't let it happen again. She would have the control, not her mysterious ability. Besides, she probably did just bump it. _Sure, she thought wryly, __even though it was three feet away from your hand. Vader's next question was worse. _

"Did you never ask who you're true parents were?" Leia shook here head. His voice was sickly sweet now, and oddly tempting. 

"I knew my mother, though. She was very beautiful, but always sad. She- she died when I was very young, but- " 

Leia suddenly stopped. She shouldn't be telling him this. He was a monster. How he could ever create a wonderful person like Luke was a mystery to her. Vader noticed her abrupt silence. She_ must be stronger then I expected, to notice my manipulation.He thought with respect. He felt he should say something to restart the conversation, especially since he knew so much about the subject. _

"You're mother was a wonderful woman, Princess. She truly cared about her people, and was one of the bravest and most intelligent beings I've ever known." He said quietly, risking this brief display of emotion toward his wife. Leia's heart skipped a beat. 

"You knew my mother?" she asked, trying not to betray her excitement. "And my father?" "What- what were they like? Who were they, please? I have to know!" No one would ever tell her, and now those who knew were dead. He was, though an enemy, her only window to the past that was so vital. Vader looked into her pleading brown eyes. How could he tell her? It didn't matter. He had to. 

"The operative question is who is he, not who was he." he began, "You resemble him in more ways then you know, though I don't expect you to accept that at first. You see my Leia, I am your father." Leia felt shock arch through her. It wasn't possible, it couldn't be. Vader was a monster, a disease. But then, why was her intuition screaming yes? She remembered the Death Star so vividly, the way he had put his hand on her shoulder, holding her back from attacking and killing Tarkin as the man's blood filled her mind. How shocked she'd been when she felt his disapproval of the slaughter through the brief contact, and his somehow comforting sorrow at her adoptive parent's death. The way they had always had the bond, the three of them. Father, Daughter and... Brother. 

Luke was her brother, her twin brother. She had known all along, but then again it was a revelation. She remembered the way she moved things by wanting them, even though she wished the ability away. Luke was always practicing calling small objects to him, frequently his beloved light saber. And her father was obviously an expert. She had seen him kill with it in anger. Was she destined to be a soulless murderer? If she was his daughter, all his sins were hers. Guilt and anguish coursed through her, and the overwhelmed girl fainted, swooning her only method of escape.

Luke sat numbly as Leia thought. "My sister," he said with amazement, "my twin sister. How could I have been so blind?" He turned to his father. "How could you possibly know?" Luke turned and saw Leia faint, both men quickly raising their hands to prevent her hard fall. She drifted slowly to the floor. 

"Got any ideas of what to do with her? I doubt she'll want to return to the medical bay, she hates it there." Luke asked, hoping Vader would be kind enough to take her wishes into consideration.

"I had one room adjacent to my quarters prepared. I will procure a second bed tomorrow, but for now we must lie her down in yours. She requires rest."Vader assured his worried son. Luke nodded distractedly, and together they carried her to Vader's quarters. 

They encountered few troops, but those they saw scurried away in puzzlement and fear. A crude form of treatment, Luke thought, but effective. _More than you know. Idiots, all of them idiots. Vader telepathically explained. Luke understood his father's point. He had seen the entrance requirements for the Storm Trooper Academy. They were startlingly low._

They laid Leia carefully on the small bed, Luke venturing a small, unsure kiss on her forehead. He got the distinct impression that this amused his father. They continued to the main room of the chamber and sat on the stairs. Lucky for Luke, Leia didn't weigh a lot. Vader could have toted the girl five times around the super star destroyer without skipping a beat, but even carrying Yoda around Dagobah had not prepared Luke for the distances involved on the Executor. He wiped the sweat from his brow.

"So," Luke asked, unsure of what came next, "Besides scouring the galaxy for Skywalkers and destroying our bases, what do you do with you life? I have little understanding of Imperial procedure." 

"I contemplate the Force, lead the men under me, occasionally pilot, take on odd missions, and keep peace and order in a chaotic galaxy, that sort of thing. And avoid Prince Xizor and other unpleasant bureaucrats." Came the amused answer. It was naive of Luke, to think of things as simple, like jobs you could describe in a paragraph, and areas of pure black and white. That would change now that he knew the truth and was exposed to the other side of the war. Luke was confused. 

"Who's he?" 

"A fool and an annoyance. No other descriptions fit." 

"If you don't mind," Luke said lazily, "I believe I'll cross reference that with Leia." Vader chuckled. 

"She'll agree. I remember her disliking him, of course being twelve at that time she may not remember. He runs the crime syndicate Black Sun. He's a true womp rat of an individual, always trying to jockey for the Emperor's favor. He also would like to see me dead, and you as well. Still ready to champion his right?" After a moment's thoughtful silence, the Dark Lord continued the conversation. 

"How did you grow up? I want to know every thing. I must understand you." Luke sighed, he didn't really want to discuss it.

"Badly, actually. I hated farming ever since I was a kid. Who wouldn't? I knew that my mother wasn't a farmer's daughter, and that my father was definitely not a navigator on a spice freighter. I got punished and beaten for asking about either of you. Or imagining anything. Or knocking anything without touching it. Or making weird predictions and guessing emotions and thoughts. Now that I think about it, I got beaten a lot." Luke finished quietly, lost in the realms of his mind, where a braided dewback whip still hung by the door of the homestead and no one cared enough to tell Lars to stop. Vader was somewhat horrified. Luke had been treated worse as a blameless child than he had as a slave. His natural abilities had been forbidden, and thus necessarily hidden themselves. No wonder he hadn't been found or identified. 

"Go on." He urged his son with a touch of comfort in his voice that Luke so badly needed. "What else did they tell you about your parents?" 

"When I asked Beru about my mother, she would burst into tears. When I asked her about you, she became afraid, suddenly busy, and pretended not to hear me. I finally got it out of her that your name was Anakin, but that was about it. When I was fifteen, I finally got a speeder. Sith, I loved it." He spoke with fond dreaminess. "It was a T-16, pretty new. I had to beg for months. I loathe begging. I guess I have too much pride, or so my teacher says. I was always getting grounded for reckless flying, but it was worth it. I did dead man's turn one day in .2 parsecs! Got grounded for two month's though. Biggs laughed his head off. He was a horrible looser." 

"Was this Biggs a friend of yours?" Vader asked. 

"Yeah." Luke replied softly. "He died at Yavin. You shot him." 

"I didn't know. It was war, Luke. War makes few allowances for the hearts of those involved." Vader countered. "I almost shot you, and believe this, I would have regretted it. I also seriously regret torturing Leia. It was a direct order from Palpatine, and the mere thought of her rebellion infuriated me. I did not wish to hurt her, my own daughter though I did not realize it. It was horrible. I've never felt anything quite like it." The telepathic pain had barraged his mind, and the proximity to her raw terror and anguish almost killed the dark lord. "All of us almost died that day. I regret it in general." 

Luke nodded and changed the subject tactfully. "And how did you grow up?" Vader smiled, unseen except in their minds. 

"Ironically, really. But I do not think your ready to know. You do not yet believe in the autocracies of the Jedi, and you should be farther in your training before I tell you." Luke palled. 

"Training? You know I'll never give in to the Dark side. It's not my path, it's wrong!" Vader shrugged. "You can't possibly know yet. Who are you to label right and wrong, not for you fine character but for you extreme youth and inexperience? You've never tried, never been allowed to, so how could you experience such power? And believe me my son, it is your path, as it was mine." Luke pursed his lips. 

"At what price?" His father did not respond immediately. After a long silence, the Dark Knight spoke. 

"I must report my success to my Emperor. You may wish to rest and recover, the duel's effects are not completely healed." He said casually, as if Luke had played a simple game instead of almost dying at his father's hands. Luke nodded and walked into the large sparring room, wondering at its impressive size before sitting cross-legged to meditate. The young man had much to think of.

Leia didn't leave the room for the rest of the day. She didn't leave it the next day, either. What had she done wrong? All her life she'd strived to be gentle and giving, and she'd only received pain in return. Yet she had never known bitterness like this. Every dark memory caressed her, filling her with blackened emotions, even the urge to end her hopeless life. She laughed at the pathetic notion. She couldn't do such a thing, she was a fighter, an Organa. Or was she? How could she claim that name when she knew the truth of her origins? She was a child of that brave, dark woman, she corrected, who gave her life for her tainted child. _And I was caught, what have I done?_

She alternately wept in pure pain and anguish or sat, glassy eyed and unmoving. Wretched worthlessness and self-loathing swept over her, as well as memories of all the battles where she'd faced her father, each one giving her a new resolve to hate him. Her mother should have let her die, should have killed her father when he least suspected it for the good of the galaxy. She had to escape these thoughts. In fact, she had to escape this ship. Suicide was too gentle a death for the woman she now knew herself to be, and the only alternative was to find her way back to her cause and fight as never before with the hope that if she righted enough wrongs and purged enough corruption, she could eventually pay for who she was. She had to get off the Executor. She had to get away from her father.

_Father. She thought with involuntarily longing. She was his child, a part of him, how could they be so different? What if they weren't? She thought with irrational fear. She felt a far stronger presence permeate her weakened mind. Instead of bleak disinterest or hate, she felt only interest in her well being and a wish, almost a tangible craving, to know and understand her, to eventually have pride in her accomplishments at his side, and the far off hopeful glow, to bright to completely conceal, some day love her? But that couldn't be right! He simply couldn't be capable of those kinds of emotions... or could he? He wasn't, it made everything she protected herself with, the lies she swore inside, come crumbling down. But had there been someone he'd loved once? A parent, a friend, perhaps even a wife? Had he loved the mother she had come to idolize and emulate? Was the dark side not evil emotion but passionate emotion, the contradiction to the serenity of the Jedi code? She couldn't be serene! Though she outwardly appeared so, Leia was a woman of fire and ice. She'd dropped that facade for Han... poor, beloved Han. The first person she'd ever trusted enough to show her turbulent core. She was strong around Luke, but purely because she needed to be. Perhaps Luke didn't require this stately, artificial illusion. Perhaps what he needed- no, what they both needed, was each other's complete honesty and love. _

_You have complex thoughts, my princess. Her father observed. Princess? Why not daughter? Did he only wish to claim Luke, his male heir, his favored duplicate of himself? Had she again failed? No, she forced herself to control her rage. She sensed he only called her this because he was wary of hurting her by proceeding so quickly. Why did she care? Annoyed with herself for wanting his acknowledgment, she cleared her mind. She could feel him laughing softly._

_Complex Indeed. I am sorry for my oversight. Hurting you was not my intention. She paused to select a response. She found it odd that she still thought of him as Lord Vader. Shouldn't it be father, or at least his formal name? Yet didn't deserve the name father, and his title still held an aura of fear and hatred. As a child on Alderan she'd been told that naming evil only gave it a form and power. Him would do for now. __Him? Vader thought dryly. __How demeaning. Suddenly Leia felt the overwhelming warmth again. It both terrified and thrilled her that he considered her so important, worthy of his sole attention. They were sharing something that even Luke wasn't a privy to. __I wish to help you. Please allow me to do so._

_ _

_Help me? She thought, enraged. __The problem is you! I'm abandoned within the ranks of my enemies, my beloved is in pain and at the mercy of some vile creature, my cause left to rot without me, and my brother slowly falling for your lies! And you? You say you aren't a monster, claim to be capable of wishing to ease my pain? Act like a day can make up for twenty years of animosity, or your identify masked in death? Surely you don't dare!You can't care, you want to hurt me more, like you hurt mother. She made the mistake of trusting you._

_ _

_Leia, he pleaded. Suddenly his patience evaporated, crackling and snapping turning their contact to flames. She dared to accuse him of things she did not understand, wounds that were still open. __If you will not see reason, then I will be forced to take the situation into my own hands. He pushed her mental barrier, his strength and experience working against her though he was exerting little Force-energy. Her shields were almost to the point of collapse. Her mind rebelled, summoning her bitterness and determination and reinforcing her shields. His touch clanged against them. Triumph swelled inside her. Success! If that had worked, why not extend her reach and push him away? She gathered all the power she could find. Training would have made it easier, but she knew the raw energy was there, awaiting her use. It was a part of her. She built a pure wall of it and shoved as hard as she could. _

Caught by surprise, Vader was thrown out of the contact. The wall remained, a testament to her disgust at him and all he stood for. He stepped back in surprise when her attack had finished. He was furious with himself. He should not have been so temperamental. He should not have let his pride interfere. There was no excuse for the telepathic rape he'd almost committed. Leia deserved the privacy and sanctity of her mind. He could not rush his plans, or the painstaking work of constructing a relationship with his heirs. More than his heirs, they were his children. He deep care for them was without logic or cause. 

Logic said that one was expendable, but he would rather die than let either of their futures be destroyed. Was this the love that Amidala had felt? Had this overwhelming devotion been the thing that had caused her to give up her life for those of her children?Would Palpatine see this? What would the punishment be for such weakness? Would he, as Vader suspected, punish the twins instead of his servant to provide him with an even more painful reminder? Still, he thought mildly, no matter how Palpatine hurt them, their strength would eventually prevail. Then they would be free to punish their emperor, something that Vader had looked foreword to for so many long years. With an unseen smile, he turned to continue his work. _Soon my arrogant Master, he thought, __very soon. _

_ _

Leia needed Luke's consolation. His warm, bathing light to fill and caress her, someone to hold her hand and tell her that everything would be all right. Someone she trusted enough to believe. _Get up, girl, there's work to be done. Mend your breaks and move past them_. She dried her eyes, sitting up slowly. The dark mind was far away. She concentrated and cast her thoughts across the ship, trying to find the warm sensation she recognized as Luke. Was he on the bridge with Vader, perhaps? She drew her thoughts there, following the energy she thought to be her brother. She felt her wandering mind slide into a cold, potent presence with the consistency of an ancient stone wall. 

_Yes?Asked the voice without feeling. Vader smiled to himself as the bridge and its events flowed into being around him. He had no idea that Leia would forgive so easily, or at least be able to put her anger aside to deal with the business at hand. It was unexpected that she was even speaking to him yet.With her pride and passionate emotions, she would be quick realize the advantages of the dark side. _

_I__ was looking for Luke. She tried defiantly. __Please tell me where he is. His triumph dissipated. _

_Oh. Of course. Leia was pleased at the disappointment she'd created in his mental tone. He guided her through the ship, and she was surprised at the Executor's sheer size.__ _

_ _

_Of course, it's the flagship, she thought,__ it's supposed to be the best. Vader was pleased by Leia's neutral tone._

_Impressive, isn't she?He asked with understandable pride. _

_For a killing machine, yes. Leia said curtly, not wishing to get overly friendly with this agent of the Empire. She feared terming him anything more personal. They traveled in silence from that point on. They found Luke relatively quickly, tending to his battered X-Wing in the Docking Bay. He was a little surprised when both voices entered his mind. _

Vader waited briefly for thanks that didn't come, then he slipped out of Luke's thoughts, presumably to continue his duties. _What are you doing here?Luke asked his sister with puzzlement.__ I thought you weren't talking to me. You wouldn't take my consolation earlier, as I recall._

_ _

_I wasn't, she admitted. __But I am now. Listen Luke; I've got to talk to you. I need your help to reason this through, and you're the only one I can count on. Please? He hesitated, unsure of what he could do to help her, and voiced his concerns. __Just be there. Please, oh please oh please Lukie? She begged, using her last resort. He chuckled to himself. Lukie? Where in the galaxy had she picked that one up? With a sigh, he put down his hydro spanner, gave the battered ship a last woeful glance, (he would repair the poor thing eventually) and made the trek towards his father's quarters. _

_She must be starving, he thought with concern. __I mean, she hasn't eaten in days, and she's already too thin. I should bring her some food. After a few minutes of wandering, he came upon another young man in a black TIE pilots uniform. Luke swallowed. He'd shot down hundreds of these hated people, but had never met one himself. His instincts told him to turn around and forget about the meal, but Leia's needs overrode his own trite inhibitions. _

"Excuse Me," he asked with as much nonchalance as a captured Rebel could muster, "Where's the mess hall?" The TIE pilot grinned, 

"You must be one of the new guys." Luke grinned. 

"Yeah." Well, it wasn't a total lie... 

"Cardia, right?" He asked not waiting for an answer. "Well, I'll walk you down there. You'll need to get a uniform, though, before somebody bigger and more demented than us little guys spots you." 

"I wouldn't want that to happen," responded Luke with a saucy grin, "I like my head just as it is, thank you very much. Though a few blaster holes might give it a nice lived-in look, don't you think?" The pilot laughed as he steered the rebel towards the massive dinning hall. 

For a room it's size, it was unusually quiet. The timid and disciplined Imperial troops made little sound, and the officers murmured as if conveying secrets. It wasn't at all like the boisterous meals he had enjoyed among his fellow Freedom Fighters. He smiled fondly at the memory of his first night at Yavin. Force, he'd never had such a hangover! Snapping himself back to the present, he tried to address his companion. 

"You know, I really should..." he began. 

"Nope. You're not getting away so easily. Come and sit down, I'll introduce you to the guys." Not wanting to make an awkward scene, Luke complied and slid down into a chair. 

"I'm Jemmis Kimer, by the way. And you are?"

"Luke." he said simply. He avoided mentioning his surname with a casual smile. "How long have you been here?" He asked after being introduced to four other pilots. They launched into the stories of their careers on the Executor. One boy, Lian, had been on board the longest, almost twenty-four months, and would be glad to 'show a new kid the ropes,' as he put it. Luke ate hungrily, wondering silently where the hateful beasts he'd imagined behind the TIEs he targeted had fled. They seemed like normal people behind their black uniforms and fearsome masks, almost like his Rebel friends. Was it possible that he'd been killing more than just nameless horrors? 

He finished and suddenly remembered Leia. Oh, Force! He should have been there a half hour ago! She must think he'd forgotten her or was refusing to come! 

"I've got to go! I have to bring lunch to a friend of mine- he's down with something- and I forgot all about it." He lied hastily. 

"I'll help you carry the tray." Jemmis offered as Luke grabbed one of the self-contained meal packages and headed towards the door. 

"No, really. That's not necessary." Luke pleaded. 

"Sure it is!" Jemmis insisted. I'll go grab the guy a hydrocarb." Luke was nervous. He liked Jemmis, and he had no idea how his new friend would react if he knew that Luke was delivering lunch to an exiled rebel princess who happened to be his sister and for reasons unknown was sleeping in Lord Vader's quarters. Probably not favorably. Luckily, at that moment a siren rang through the ship. 

"Great," Jemmis mumbled, handing Luke the hydrocarb." I've got to be in the shuttle bay in three minutes. Looks like I wont be able to help you after all. I'm really sorry." 

"It's fine. Really." Luke said with a smile. "Go on, I'll talk to you tomorrow." With a last farewell, Luke broke into a run and made his way towards his irate sister.

A few minutes later, Leia could hear the door sliding open to admit Luke. He carried a plate of food from the Executor's cafeteria. He entered silently and slid the tray down on the table across the room from her. He began in the gentlest tone possible, not wanting to startle her. "Leia?" he asked with caution. 

"I knew you were in the room. Stop worrying about shocking me to death; I'm not that volatile. "Leia snapped. Her response startled him. 

"Listen," he began, "I'm really sorry I'm late. I met some guys, they were pretty nice for Imps, and I lost track of time. I didn't mean to ignore or neglect you. Forgiven?" She smiled. 

"I'm sorry. I never mean to be that rude, it sometimes just gets out that way. Forgiven. So who were these guys?" she asked, taking her lunch off the table and delicately sitting it on the bed as she sprawled out to talk and eat. Luke explained everything that had transpired between him and the older pilots, and Leia nodded. 

"They seemed fine, but their Imps, Luke, and don't forget it. Otherwise, you'll be all chummy and be picking out paint shades for your own TIE." She said with a slight smile. There was silence for a moment, and then Luke looked his twin in the eyes, which glittered like sapphires through the blond haze of his hair. 

"Are you all right? You're going to say 'Of Course,' but you're not all right. Your insides must be ripping apart with guilt, and you're so confused. I know I am. There's no lying to ourselves, it's true and we both know it." Leia drew her breath in slowly. 

"No I'm not okay. How could I be? He's our father, Luke! It's the cruelest twist of fate imaginable. Oh, Luke, what have I done wrong? What did I do to deserve this? Why did it have to be him? Why did we have to be his children?" Her eruption had passed, and she slowly calmed down. "What will become of us?" She asked bitterly. "Why not just kill us and be done with it, if that is his plan?" Luke shook his head. 

"It isn't. He wants us to learn the ways of the Sith and someday rule alongside him, as his apprentices and heirs. We're to join him. It's clear as crystal." Leia's voice shook with rage. 

"Never!" She hissed with venom. Luke took her hand in his. He was afraid for his beloved sister. If manipulated, her pride, passion, and power could become pathways for the anger of the dark side. He didn't want to see anyone, especially not his Leia, becoming an agent of such evil. And from deep within him, a small voice uttered _Or a reflection of her father.He secretly agreed with whatever part of him had thought of that ominous prediction._

_ _

"I can't tell you everything I'm feeling, because there aren't words to express it." she explained, desperate for her brother's acceptance. "I wish there was some way you could know my thoughts." Luke pursed his lips. He finally pierced the silence. 

"There is a way." Leia was exuberant. 

"How? Oh, Luke, I want to know everything about you. I can't wait. How do we start?" 

"Don't get your hopes up." Luke cautioned. "I don't know if we're strong enough, but I think our bond will help." A puzzled frown creased Leia's forehead. 

"Bond?" she asked. 

"It's a family bond. " Luke said gently. "It gives you flashes of memory, connects you, and allows for easier telepathic communication." Leia tensed, and Luke sighed. "Yes, he has it too. And he's far more experienced than I am. It's possible he could pluck the thoughts right out of your mind. The family connection is that strong." Her jaw dropped. The thought was horrifying. 

"He could have information, emotions, even weaknesses... But why hasn't he done it yet?" 

"I don't know." he paused. "There's no logical explanation. He's not without scruples, Leia. Perhaps it's a gesture of friendship." Her personal defenses bristled. She calmed herself quickly. She had to learn all she could on the relative safe ground of the Executor, then generate a plan to flee. But... ever since she'd known of her adoption, she'd wondered about her parents. Would they be loving? Would they search out their beloved daughter, take her home and give her a good life? When her real mother had died, it had been a great blow to Leia. She'd asked about her mother countless times. Her adoptive parents had gladly told her everything, omitting her proper name and profession. Her father had been a much more guarded subject. She'd never even been told his name. She smirked. Now, the reasons were obvious. She would have searched the data files for his name, attracting attention, and then... Well, she would have had quite a different childhood, to say the least. Was she prepared to let those dreams slip away?

She'd always been aware of her bonds with her family, if only on a subliminal level. Nevertheless, she carefully searched her mind for the joining threads she knew would await her. The fresh, alive tendril called to her, full of the essence of her beloved Luke. She traced the darker connection as well, letting it lead her away from the room into a colder, more aloof mind. Vader. It was as obvious as if he were in the room. 

Vader listened to a droning officer on the bridge. Menial reports such as this did not interest him, but it gave the crew a reason to speak to their Lord and feel fear, lest they forget who commanded the great machine that was the Executor. A slight presence tugged at his mind. Behind his mask, he smiled in satisfaction. It was Leia, guided by Luke. _Twice in one day, I'm feeling irresistible._ She pulled away, as if frightened by their intrusion. His triumphant smile remained. It didn't matter. She was coming to accept the Force, and he truth of his birth. Their loyalty would come later. Eventually. He was a patient man. He could wait as long as it took for Luke and Leia to decide their path. As long as that path was with him, he could wait as long as necessary.

Could he sense her presence? Quickly Leia pulled away, recoiling instantly form the dark mind of the Sith Lord. She snapped her eyes open, and quickly related to Luke what she had seen. "But," Luke paused, "You should never have been able to enter his mind. Why didn't he intervene?" Leia took this in. 

"You mean he could block my probe? Well, why didn't he?" Luke shrugged. 

"Another gesture of peace?" He suggested. 

"Not likely." Leia retorted stubbornly. Luke let the matter drop. It was no use to try and convince Leia in times like these. Nor was it prudent to attempt discussion. "I want to do it." Leia said with decision, interrupting his thoughts. 

"Hmm? Oh yes, the joining. I'm afraid not. It could be dangerous, and you shouldn't jeopardize your safety. You're far too important." Her eyes blazed. 

"I'm no more important than you. Don't act like you're indestructible, that's obviously not the case." She continued with a gesture to his hand. "Besides," she continued in a gentler voice. "I can't do this alone. Neither can you. At least we'll bear our pain together." 

With an indecipherable shake of his head, he straightened. He placed his hands on hers, and slowly began to meditate. Soon he was one with the Force, that pearly translucent feeling that somehow made up his very core. He felt Leia gasp in shock as the sensation filled her. She'd never known The Force, but now she couldn't imagine not knowing. It made her more, and made her whole. It was natural as breathing, with the sacred quality of a prayer. So this was what she had been missing. 

And then she was Luke. Dreaming about a life outside of this sandy hell, with the parents he'd never known and he was convinced could make everything better. Farming and flying- she felt the work but the flying felt so intense. Immediately she itched with the urge to taste the metal of a cockpit, to rocket into space. Names and places flashed by her at an alarming rate. Owen, Biggs, Mos Eisley, Mos Espa, Pod Races and stations flooded her with familiarity. Everything. Then the day he met Obi Wan, his pain at his guardians' death, training, meeting her, loving her, seeing Ben die before his eyes, hating, hating, hating Vader for everything from his Father's death to her nightmares. He was his hatred, the point he had fixed it all too, and that was crumbling away.

It all flashed by in seconds. She saw near death and piloting an X-Wing, Dagobah, her own grisly torture, and the duel that changed everything. Being oh so priceless and broken, having Leia as a sister, and even his own experiences as he simultaneously lived her life. Luke helped her to her feet and smiled. 

"I understand." She told him, brushing away a wayward lock of his unruly blonde hair. "I feels so good through all the bad memories, because now I understand everything." They embraced tightly, never wanting to, let go, never wanting each other to be hurt again. It had been exhausting work. He thought as they slumped to the floor in slow faints.A nap sounded wonderful right about now... but why was he so sleepy? He didn't have time to answer before unconsciousness overtook his body. 

_The lone occupant of the room, a lovely, tragic woman in a grandviolet dress clenched at the bodice, full lips and dark brown hair, fell to the ground, sliding off her cold chair. Her head was throbbing, and she could feel her chest wheezing with nonexistent tears. That was the downside of her bond with the rest of her family. She felt whatever they did. When Leia had been tortured on the death star, she felt herself dying, and when Anakin was furious, which was a startlingly large amount of the time, she felt like throttling someone herself. Such was the strength of their bond and their love, and as much as she hated her moments of unpredictability and violence, it was her only connection with Anakin. She wouldn't give it up for her life. Besides, he would feel it if she severed the bond. Not even the largest amounts of emotional control could keep her secret if she made the painful cut. _

_ _

_Besides, its unpredictable nature sparsely chose to give her moments of clarity, and if she concentrated hard enough, she could hear her family's thoughts. She would exploit it, if she could, but these moments were cloudy and sparse, always fleeting away, and there was the danger of being detected.Once she'd lost control and luckily for her, Luke, used to apparitions, took it as such. If it had been Anakin, her masquerade would be at an untimely end. _

_ _

_She concentrated on her daughter's shock, wrath, and horror, sliding into her alike mind. What was so terribly wrong with her baby? Suddenly it hit her with horrific clarity. He knew. And worse, he knew about both of them. She'd felt the same spike of emotion months ago, and again two days ago, but she'd hadn't the clarity to pursue it. Now there was no way of stopping the blood bath that would come of two new, potent Force-users in the corrupt hands of the Empire. _

_ _

_She was furious, as frightening as her lover in his worst moments. Her plans, so lovingly and delicately wrought, had been discovered. Her children, so carefully hidden, had been found at last. There was nothing to do but wait, watch, and pray for an opportunity to intervene. She would deliver the galaxy. She would gain control of the situation. But Amidala had no taste for the manipulations of time._

Vader paused in his doorway, wondering what the twins had done to cause such a disturbance in the Force. Upon entering, he saw the forms of his children sprawled unceremoniously in the corner. They'd obviously overtaxed themselves attempting to explore their considerable power. It was almost endearing. He scoffed at his choice of words. Since when was he so sentimental? 

He'd looked at their midichlorian counts again today. No matter how many times he studied the emotionless screen, the numbers still shocked him. He'd thought them to be powerful, but never on par with himself. It was astounding that their power had not been seriously diminished by Amidala's bloodline. She'd had an above average midichlorian count herself, though. He reminded, for he had been careful not to forget anything about her. Not close to Jedi levels, but well above average. His children had been incredibly gifted by the Force. All they needed was his instruction, and he was ready and willing to give it.He smirked to himself, to hide his sorrow from the empty room. _Amidala, my darling, what else did you hide form me?_

_ _

_Someone moaned softly. __They really should have been in bed. He thought with a concern that surprised him. Easily hefting them both, he careful set them down in the grip of the covers. No doubt the presence of the second bed would surprise them when they awoke. It had not been very difficult to find an identical match to the fine piece he'd chosen for Luke. Not with his admittedly extensive fortunes, at any rate. That being done, he took up a sentry's position at the small chair near the door. _

They were each beautiful in their own way. Leia with her shining hair and huge, expressive brown eyes, Luke with his ice blue orbs and tanned complexion. Almost perfect copies of their respective parents. They had the same a sense of rightness together, a clear and honest belonging.

Belatedly checking the aura of the Force in the suite, he determined what they'd done to overload their Force control. A relatively simple mental communication, but lengthy and made difficult by their inexperience. Leia and Luke. His children. His to possess and claim, their abilities, their love, eventually even their precious souls. They were living emblems of a plan that had reigned within the dark lord's heart since Palpatine's rule began. They would help him, for he knew they could, and he could bestow on the grandsires of the Force their birthright: power. Together they would overthrow their unworthy Master and rule in his stead.

He'd had no father to love or teach him. The midichlorians had conceived him and abandoned him. But that wasn't quite correct, they were there at his beck and call, bending and shaping to his unrelenting will. Their power filled him and helped him over any barrier, but it was no substitute for a living, breathing father. His mother had been his only guardian. Shimi brought back a caressing wash of memories. 

His pride made him grit his teeth with hatred of his enslavement, but that hadn't been Shimi's fault. She had been an excellent Mother to her peculiar son, too good, perhaps, for him to be taken from while still in his relative infancy. She was certainly too good to have been murdered before his eyes in the naked streets of Tattoine by those jealous of her son's power. At least, for a brief time, he'd known his mother's love. 

Amidala's parents had scorned their frighteningly gifted child from the beginning, dying too soon to regret their mistake. Her beloved grandmother, who raised the young Princess and taught her all she knew, had died before Amidala's coronation. They had promised each other to love their children, to give them the love, power, and family they themselves had never enjoyed. She'd promised him a big family, and he would have helped her raise an entire brood of Skywalkers. 

Why oh why couldn't she have kept her promise? He'd offered her a place by his side, a chance to be the most powerful woman in the galaxy, but her stubborn values had intervened, and she'd forced him to kill her instead of joining him. Her words twined through his thoughts. _Don't dare toy with me and offer me everything. All that I want is you. But I can clearly see it's a little late for the lover I thought I knew. It's me_, he'd corrected her with a soft touch of a injured hand trapped in black leather. _My Ani, you're dead. This is only what your hate has made you. My Ani's lost control_. He had to keep his thoughts of all the guilt and pain that her memories generated. If she had loved him, she would have come to him no matter what state he was in. That was the nature of love, so only his affection had proved true. He held to it. Love was forever. Heshook that face, the face of a traitor, from his mind. He had more important things to think about, like the two jewels he would soon present to his master.

Suddenly an impulse hit him. Leia and Luke were the names of mortals, born without the Force and without a sense of their own future or place within the Galaxy. Not the names the proud Amidala would give her Force-born children. He wracked his brain, searching for the Jedi terms for his children's names. In their ancient Jedi forms, some names were relatively easy, like Ben to Obi-Wan. Some required no translation at all, like Anakin. A smile curved his lips as he remembered the information he sought. Leia's name was an easy lengthening, yet it held a profound meaning. Lelian, Daughter of Darkness. Luke would be Lucian, Son of Light. Both came straight out of ancient Jedi prophecy, as legendary as the myth of the Chosen One and the legacy of the Sith. Amidala's choices were fitting and strong, not to mention traditional. 

Once again the overwhelming feeling of triumph permeated him. He had managed to find their records within the bowels of the Imperial Communications Network today: and what he saw pleased him. Leia's academic scores were astoundingly high: she had excellent aim (obviously inherited from her mother) and had shown remarkable leadership within the rebellion on several occasions. Luke's transcripts were harder to find, being from an isolated school in the outer rim. What little there was showed an amazing amount of dedication, a quick mind, an a distracting mechanical talent and fondness for piloting that frequently caused him to miss school or neglect his work. Vader smiled beneath his mask. How often his own mother had made similar remarks. Luke was truly his father's son, yet Leia remained a mystery. 

More temperamental than her mother, more merciful than her father, She was a child of extremes as well as an uncharted asset waiting for discovery. Her nature would be revealed in time. 

Their criminal records were also impressive. Luke had murdered no less than an estimated ten million on the Death Star, several AT-AT's at Hoth had fallen under his instruction, not to mention all the minor casualties he had racked up along his revolutionary way. Plus, he had co-founded and led the Elite Rouge Squadron, an unsavory distinction in and of itself. Leia was guilty of espionage, had led and planned the deadliest of Rebellion attacks, and blasted her way through over a hundred various officers and troops, but all these things were in the past. _And what a colorful past. They should excel in the Empire._

What remained was delivering his heirs to Coruscant and overseeing their training. Tomorrow, he would have to take them down to Bespin with him. After all, even Sith Apprentices required clothing. He allowed himself a thought of extreme satisfaction. The Rebel Alliance would be crippled without two of their most efficient leaders, and he could focus on far more important matters, such as the corruption of his children's innocence. He gave them each a last glance. Finally, after over a year of searching and twenty of ignorant separation, they were together. "Welcome home." he said quietly, before turning and retiring to his pod for the night.

It was morning on the Executor. Leia stirred slowly. Finally convincing herself that it was worth the effort, she sat up and swung her feet to the ground. She was momentarily puzzled. Since when were there two beds in the room? But that didn't matter. Luke's bed was already smartly made, his clothing folded spartanly on the small chair. _Show off. she thought obliquely. _

_I try. Countered an amused thought from the doorway. She turned to find Luke watching her. _

"Do you ever knock?" she asked, giving him a slight kiss on the cheek before beginning to make her own bed. He smiled, but did not respond. 

"Meet me on the bridge when you're done." he advised. He paused slightly, as if considering his next words. 

"I believe you have a gift." Luke left immediately, as if fearing some sort of reproach.How vague. 

Then she spotted a crisply folded pile. Overcome with curiosity, she made her way towards it and began to inspect. She let out a startled gasp. Oh, Force! It was a calf-length, silken skirt with shining leggings that looked extremely durable (forget durable, it was beautiful!), paired with a long velvety top in pure midnight black. The ensemble was completed with knee-length black boots in leather that practically melted at her tough. Never even as a princess had she worn anything so suited to her. The skirt flowed when she held it to her, admiring her reflection in the floor length mirror. Leia fought an urge to squeal in delight as she studied the outfit more thoroughly. Who had this good of tastes? 

A sinking feeling caught her as she realized. Vader. No one else. It was a gift meant to pacify an errant child, and she'd fallen for it like an idiot. She threw the clothing aside with revulsion. She refused to accept any gift of his. It was partially an apology for his behavior earlier. Well, it wasn't good enough. To think she'd been about to wear that- thatemblem. Suddenly she realized. It was an emblem of him. It had too many similarities to his own garb, proved her new wealth, station, and status as his daughter; a Princess once again. Violently she kicked the closet door open and threw the gift in the corner. Slowly she sat down on the bed, shaking with rage. She took deep, calming breaths. 

This was not the way to behave, and regardless of her distaste for the outfit that had been provided, she needed something to wear. A quick glance in the closet made her grin. Her nicer things from the falcon had been washed and hung neatly in the closet as well. She carefully chose her most innocent, most virginal dress, holding up her father's gift for comparison. When she was thoroughly satisfied, she wadded up the skirt and shirt and buried them, crumpled and tight, once more. She winced involuntarily at the dent the hurled boots had made in the wall. Oops. The dress she'd chosen was the utter opposite of what Vader had provided. He would get the message. _I'm not like you, your blood is merely an accident. she told herself over and over. __And I'm going to prove it. _

A quick trip through to fresher made her presentable. She didn't have time for an extremely elaborate braiding, so she bound it loosely in a braided, coiled bun. She privately considered it one of her best styles, but stooped midway through the job. Why was she trying to look good for Lord Vader? Was it that she wished to seem aloof and impressive, or did she truly want her newfound father's approval? If so, why had she rejected the gift? Was she just not ready for that kind ofsubmissive gesture, to prove her wish to follow his will? Her own mind frequently confused her, but there was nothing to be done. He hair was halfway up, and she didn't have the time to fix it. Putting in the last few pins, she strode toward the door. It was thoroughly locked. How was she supposed to get to the bridge this way?

_Need help? asked Luke in her brain. _

_Yes, actually. she replied. The door jerked once and slid open with a smooth flow. She reminded herself to ask him how he did that when he returned. __Thanks. I'm coming. she sent with admiration. _

_Don't be long. He reminded her before breaking off. Then he was gone again, yet it felt as if he was more with her than he'd ever been._

_It's the bonds. she decided. Every time she used them they were easier to manage. She wondered if eventually she'd be as expert as her brother, or General Kenobi had been when he fought Vader. She remembered the slaying. Kenobi had been a good friend of her adopted father. Yet another crime to add to Vader's growing list._

In short order she found the bridge. It was easy to follow the gawking officers to their destination. It was not surprising that they starred, women were rarely, if ever, allowed in the Imperial Military, and her origins were a total mystery. Those who had seen her being brought on board seemed doubly surprised. A Rebel was walking unguarded towards the bridge? Surely not.

When the bridge doors opened to admit her, Luke's head was already turned in her direction. He wore a sleek black uniform that he'd probably changed into after they'd spoken. He didn't want their father's little surprise ruined. Traitor. she thought angrily. 

Her brother looked puzzled. What did she mean, and where was her own set of garments? Vader was similarly alerted to her arrival. He took in her white dress, but gave no outward sign of dismay and said nothing. She felt deep waves of disappointment roll over her, which surprisingly made her acutely uncomfortable, but nothing more. Finally he spoke. 

"We'll be going down to the surface to purchase whatever you may require. May I trust you not to take advantage of my generosity?" She nodded regally. 

"Of course you may. I would hope to defeat you in a more equal arena than that."

Luke's eyes widened with respect. Leia's choice of words was stinging, challenging, and amiable all at once. How could he ever hope to be as excellent of a diplomat as she was? 

"We were just looking over the ship's plans. It's really a powerhouse, Leia. You've got to see this." She slowly walked to Luke's side. Information about the ship could prove useful in her escape plans.What she saw made no sense to her. Odd schematics and numbers were everywhere, seemingly crawling across the computer screen. She pointed to the oddest. 

"What does that one mean?" she asked quietly. 

Luke frowned. "You don't know? But that's pretty basic. I mean, the altitude coordinator is standard on even city planes." 

She shook her head. "I've never flown anything, not even a hover car or air taxi. Everyone always said it was too dangerous, that I'd try some daredevil stunt and then where would Alderann be?" 

"You mean that you've never flown? Ever?" Vader asked. She'd forgotten he was there, but his voice didn't shock her. 

"No, but I'vealways wanted to do more than man the turret. Luke makes it seem so fun, so easy." She blushed. She'd forgotten whom she was talking to. Luke started rapidly explaining everything, and someone offered her a chair, stammering at the beauty of the unexpected woman and the attention Vader paid her. Eventually the Dark Lord left, the Emperor demanded an update on the mission. The twins had winced. The mission meant Luke's capture, and they thoroughly disliked being referred to as a 'mission.' He'd excused himself and walked back to his quarters to receive the transmission.

_What do you mean traitor? Luke asked his sister as they starred at a schematic. _

Leia bristled slightly. _You know precisely what I mean._

_ _

_Luke frowned. I'm__ a telepath, not a sorcerer. You'll have to enlighten me. _

_ _

_Fine. You accepted his gift, and now you're strutting around like an Imperial! Have you already forgotten who you are, or how much the Rebellion needs you? _

_ _

_No, Luke countered indignantly. _but___ you' haven't spent all your life wishing for a Father. You have no idea whatit's like. I do, and I'm not so sure I want to give up something I've been dreaming of for twenty years. My teachers have lied to me. How much can I trust them, when they're the ones who want me to kill my own father? Besides, I'm not the one wasting my time with senseless little rebellions._

_ _

_She paused and sighed. She ignored his last comment. __You don'tknow that I didn't wish for a father too. I've always wanted parents. Wanted it more than anything, because as kind as they were the Organas never really loved me. At least you lived on Tattoine with Ben, and no one ever brought you into things you weren't ready to handle. At least no one pretended to care, bring up your hopes and crashing them down. And I'm not going to give up on Rebellion, or stop hopping for a chance to escape. I need you to think of the good of the rebellion, not what we want. Will you help me? _

_ _

_He didn't respond, just slowly nodded, and together they turned back to the screen. She supposed that was enough._

Vader sighed. At the rate his children were broadcasting their thoughts, he could hear every word of the conversation. Poor misguided, lonely Leia, poor deceived and abandoned Luke. If only he had found them sooner, preferably before his own daughter decided that he was her nemesis. She was certainly worthy competition, but he hadn't wanted this. 

Vader knelt reverently before the holoprojector. The Emperor's cracked and ancient face stared down at him, and he was raped of the physical advantages of height he usually enjoyed. He hated going without any advantage almost as much as Emperor Palpatine enjoyed taking one away from him. 

"Rise, my servant." commanded a thick, cracked voice. Vader did so, still averting his eyes in respect. The Emperor assumed it to be reverence and fear: let him. It was not in Vader's interest to reveal his contempt for his master and his rule. "Have you corrupted the Son of Skywalker? Is he aboard?" Son of Skywalker? Still his master refused to acknowledge Luke as Vader's own. It was infuriating! 

Vader retold the events with brevity. "Yes, my Master, but he is unfrozen. He jumped off a spire rather than submit." Palpatine looked pensive. 

"Such perseverance," he muttered, distractedlygesturing for his servant to continue.Vader privately thought it was endearingly so, as was Leia's fiery glance that boldly invited his challenge when he'd frozen his errant child's beloved. Their spirits were qualities that deserved to be used to the benefit of the Empire. 

He continued. "The crew of the Millennium Falcon rescued him from a weather vane he was clinging to, but they too were captured." He hesitated, waiting for his Master's reaction. 

"Excellent, my friend, but I sense there is something more. Something you are neglecting to tell me, perhaps? Is this so?" Vader hesitated, carefully deciding what to reveal about his daughter. 

"There is an unknown benefit of this mission that has been brought to my attention. It greatly aids the Empire, but it will be so much more enjoyable for you if you are surprised by it." Vader purred smoothly. Palpatine leaned foreword with interest. 

"I am surprised by very little, Lord Vader." But Vader could seethat his ruse was working. Palpatine was intrigued. "I did not mean to imply that you were not, however as I myself just discovered this development, and we have not known of it in all the years this tool has been right before us, I do think that you will enjoy the rarity of a surprise." 

Palpatine smiled, a sick gesture that filled his servant with a hidden loathing. "Very well then. I await your arrival and congratulate you on your success." The image flickered, then dissipated. Vader breathed a sigh. He didn't want his master taking over Leia's education while it was still in its volatile stage, or forbidding her training until she was presented before his superior. He'd prefer to be the one to teach his children the ways of the Force, as he needed their assistance to overthrow Palpatine. He would enjoy their training. It would be the first challenge he'd had in years, a task worthy of a dark lord.

Leia and Luke were still at the counsel when he returned. Heads together, they were discussing three-dimensional lift when he cleared his throat. Leia looked like she'd just been told that she was secretly a Wookiee. The bewilderment on her face was as clear to read as a map. Luke beamed with the thrill of being in his element. They looked up and followed him at his gesture. Piett gazed after them with awe. These two Rebels really knew their way with the powers that be. Suddenly they were following Lord Vader like trained pets. But they and his feared commander talked with a measure of equality! He'd never seen anyone manage that! He shook his head. Sometimes one could do nothing but wait for the answers, which he had learned to do to advance this far along the ranks. 

In the corridor, Luke praised his sister. She was an especially quick pupil. "We'll finish up later, but you've got a pretty good grasp of taking off." She beamed. 

"It's the landing that I'm worried about. I'm much more valuable with a basic grasp of this. I just wish I were as good as you." She admitted with envy. 

"Don't worry about it. Until a few years ago I'd only flown in goo. Atmosphere, I mean. Beggar's Canyon was great though. I ought to show you sometime." Luke consoled her. 

"You were allowed to go through Beggar's Canyon? Lars the Provincial actually let you off the ground?" Vader intruded into the conversation out of surprise. "Barley." Luke muttered. 

"Ever fly in a pod race?" His father asked with genuine interest. "Only once, but it was great. I won! I don't think it was really fair though. The strongest competitor dropped out when he heard I was entering. He came up to me looking like he'd seen a ghost and told me personally that he wouldn't race another one of us slave scum for any amount of prize money." 

Vader chuckled. "Let me guess. Subulba. I'm glad that impudent dug finally learned his lesson. What was your time?" He asked, suddenly serious. Luke frowned. 

"A little over three kimits. I didn't beat the record." He said sullenly. "Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just glad you didn't beat me." 

Luke's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute. You raced, you- Did you live on Tattoine?" "Unfortunately. I have only unpleasant memories of that Force forsaken planet. Well, that's not entirely true. I did meet your mother there." Leia piped up. "She was a native too?" 

Vader actually laughed at this. "Oh Force no! She and Qui Gon and Obi-" He suddenly stopped, as if in pain, and straightened, as if remembering who he was. Leia sighed. She'd been enjoying the amiability of the conversation, as well as the prospect of learning about her heritage. She'd almost deluded herself intothinking that she could love this embodiment of her dreams, her longed for, needed father, that they could all love each other and be happy together. Father, daughter and son. But it was a lie, and one she'd told to herself.

Vader could hear her thinking, but he didn't outwardly betray it. Luke flinched in pain. _Poor child. Poor sweet sister whom I love. She needs us, you know. The last sentiment was directed to his father. __She needs to be shown compassion. Luke silently pleaded. _

_I can do nothing until she expresses these thoughts. Vader thought curtly. Luke nodded and looked down. They were all too wary. It could cost them this second chance at rebuilding their family and knowing each other. Once again he would have to be the mediator, the one who forgot his own pride long enough to see the people and emotions behind the problem, just as he had done for Han and Leia. He smirked to himself. Who would mediate for him?_

At the door to their corridors, Vader handed them each a sleek silver card. Luke's eyes exploded and he practically dropped the card. It was more money than the citizens of Mos Eisly made in a decade! He made a gasping, stuttering noise as he regained his composure. Leia looked impressed in spite of herself. It was quite a lot of money for a simple excursion. "It's the daily allowance the Emperor provides his favored servants. I suggest you use it to purchase the clothing and personal items you require, since you obviously do not approve of my choices, Princess." Leia blushed scarlet and looked away, suddenly fascinated by a storm trooper across the hallway. Luke's jaw dropped impossibly farther. 

"Da- da- daily? Daily?" He looked about ready to faint. Vader and Leia were straining not to laugh. "Get used to it, farm boy." Leia muttered. "Do NOT call me farm boy! I just hate that and you know it!" Luke said with true anger. The dubbing 'farm boy' always made him feel unimportant and uncultured, far away from Jedi aristocrats like Ben. 

"You have the oddest role models, boy." Vader said dryly. "Obi Wan is the last person you should wish to emulate. And no, I will not tell you why." He said as Luke's lips parted to ask. _At least I don't call you wormie. Leia thought.Luke turned an alarming pale green. Yes, that was definitely something to be thankful for. _

Leia turned arrogantly to Vader. "I refuse to spend your Imperial credits. I will furnish mynecessities out of my own account, thus I will not require this." She spoke formally and held out the credit voucher with disdain. "If you insist on being difficult, very well Lelian." Her defiance annoyed him. He had simply attempted to favor his daughter. Why did she so abjectly and blindly refuse him, as well as every small kindness he tried to bestow? Leia frowned. "What?" 

"Lelian is your true name. " Vader said smoothly. He had to accustom them to the names and titles they would use in the Imperial Court. It would be untoward for certain people to be overly informed about their family's rather interesting past. "Lelian and Lucian. The names you use are but abbreviations of their traditional forms." He turned to Luke. "And you, do you wish to childishly defy me as well?" Luke looked down. 

"I- I don't have any money." He mumbled. "I've never been rich." Leia touched Luke's arm in reassurance, he looked up at her concerned face and nodded, looking his father in the eye and slowly taking the voucher. "Thank you." Luke said quietly. Vader nodded in approval. The boy had been rim-bread and been given only a rim worlder's education, but Beru had managed to instill a basic politeness in his son. _Lucian... Luke thought privately. __Prince Lucian... I like it!_

_The idea of ruling the galaxy alongside his father had once been horrifying, but the need for power ran through his veins, thicker than blood and far more potent, as did the omnipresent force. He could see them now, clearer than reality, striking down the Emperor and ending his autocracies. With Leia's inspirational brilliance and his father's strength, they could unite the war torn galaxy and rule. He would finally shine, just as he was meant to. What was he thinking? Killing the Emperor would be useless. Their Empire would be just as cruel and problem riddled. Why had he allowed himself to be so tempted by the lures of the dark side? Still, it couldn't hurt to learn all he could from his father, a far more experienced and immensely better-trained Jedi, obviously stronger than Ben and Yoda. If only he could redeem Vader, call him back to the light of his past. They could base their Empire off the wishes and needs of the people and rule with the wisdom and peace of the light side of the force, avoiding the weakness and corrosion of the Old Republic as well as the pettiness and horror of the Empire. His family could do it. They were wise enough not to abuse a hereditary monarchy. If only he knew how. He sighed. _

It would take more than love to save his father from the dark, deadly cloud of agony and regrets that shrouded the man. He worried if he could even summon that emotion, and worried further when he realized that he could already feel it welling up within him.

Leia disappeared into the deep closet and emerged in asimple green dress. Knee length, its charmingly embroidered collars and hems flowed into graceful translucent sleeves. "So?" Leia expectantly twirled and asked her brother. Luke stroked his chin with his right hand. "It's pretty, but it's almost too common. " "I know." She said as she stepped into brown flats. "That's why I picked it. I don't want to stand out and attract unwanted attention, merely to blend in." Luke nodded. 

"That'll be hard, considering our company. No offense." He amended himself. His father graciously nodded. "I already considered what I should change into, but I have few options. I can't really wear a rebel flight suit or rim farmer's garb." Luke admitted. "Does this really single me out?" he asked with trepidation. " "Not at all." his father said calmly. Leia nodded in agreement. "It's quite popular on Coruscant,"_It's Imperial Center now. Vader thought. "Imperial Center, whichever. Vader imitators are really in deman-" She choked on her words, realizing that the man was actually in the room, and seeing the new connotations. She burst out laughing as Vader turned away, visibly displaying an emotion she would almost call sheepish embarrassment. _

Luke looked quite confused, then a red shade crept on to his tanned face. He coughed tactfully. "Are you ready to proceed? We can not delay the Emperor long." Vader interrupted, apparently overcoming his embarrassment and ready to end their juvenile behavior. Leia's whoops of mirth subsided, and Luke coughed one more time and slowly returned to normal. "Yes, let's go." he said weakly. 

They strolled to the shuttle bay, Luke with his customary alert nonchalance, Leia catching the officers glares of disgust at the thought of a female on board and answering them with nonverbal challenges of her own, Vader didn't so much walk as he prowled. His huge stride was made in the demeanor of a hunting animal. He had always reminded Leia of a deadly jungle cat, a massive predator who had stalked its prey and could feel the impending kill within its dark blood. 

When they reached Lord Vader's personal shuttle, the long silver ramp descended with no more than a slight click. Luke cocked an eyebrow at his sister, impressed in spite of herself. No one spoke until the doors slid shut. Luke clenched his fists. 

"How dare they stare at you like that?" He asked his sister incredulously. "Half of them wanted to kill you, and the other half were practically drooling on the floor." "It's all right Luke," she reassured him, slightly astonished by his behavior, "You don't have to be so protective." "They should still give you more respect." He grumbled. 

Lord Vader rose from the pilot's chair in a steady, fluid motion. "I agree with Luke. You will have to establish dominance over these men and create your own rank. They will not comprehend your station or how they should respond to you." She stiffened and raised her chin defiantly. "I can take care of my self." Leia snapped. Vader advanced towards her deliberately. 

"Do not play the princess. I see right through you. For all your command and attitude, you're _myprincess. I created you, I own you in every way you can imagine. You are yet too young and untrained, practically a child, to do anything of the sort." She straightened her bearing and gave him her haughtiest look. "You're possessive, for one who abandoned us. I've taken care of myself for years, and I've improved greatly since you destroyed my home." _Which should have been with me_, he thought. "I don't need anyone to tell me what I can and cannot do. And as for owning me? We shall see about that." She pivoted sharply on her heel and stomped deeper into the shuttle. "Lelian..." He called after her. He slumped down into his chair in defeat. She was already out of range. _

Luke let out a weary sigh. "You've done it again. She's really furious this time." Vader frowned. "I would think she would be angrier over my lapse earlier." "She doesn't understand telepathic protocol at all." Luke explained. "She sees no rules or limits, so though she was angry she didn't truly understand the implications and meanings of what you tried to do." His eyes shifted from a warm turquoise to an icy shade of blue. "I'm furious about that, by the way. Why did you even try to-" 

"I lost my temper." he interrupted. "I couldn't control myself. It's a side effect of harnessing extreme dark side power. You sometimes loose control of your actions." He lightly touched the Imperial prosthetic hand. Luke jerked away on instinct. "Sorry." Luke said lamely. He felt like an idiot for flinching from his own father's touch. " "I understand." His father consoled with a nod. "That was an example of a time when I allowed the dark side to override my self control." 

Vader stood. "It will not happen again." He said it with such conviction that Luke was startled. "I better go talk to her." He said with a worried glance towards his sister, not wishing to discuss the subject any further. "I think I'm beginning to see where her extreme temperament comes from." He teased with a smile. _Don't blame that on me, Vader thought darkly. __Your mother contributed as well. _

Luke walked a few steps before turning at the door. "May I ask why you need to harness extreme dark side power?" His tone was that of an inquisitor, but he leaned lazily into he doorframe. His father sounded dryly amused. "I use it to stay alive." Luke looked shocked. 

"Force- How bad are your injuries? What's they're extent?" "They're consistent with fighting an extremely harsh light saber battle and being pushed off a precipice into a pit of lava. Without the force, I would have died at Obi Wan's hand." Luke looked deeply troubled. In this rendition, It was Ben that betrayed his father. _Oh Ben, thought Luke, __why did you lie to me? Can I trust you about anything, even my direction in the force?__How many truths did you alter to gain my trust? _

"Haven't you ever tried to heal yourself?" Luke asked, his voice awash with concern. His father sighed. "I can not. I need more power than I can use in this weakened state."_Our combined strengths. Thought Luke. "Is that why you wanted me? To heal you so you can extract revenge on Palpatine?" Vader stiffened. "Shied your thoughts if you intend on saying something like that, boy! Do you realize how lucky you are that the Emperor wasn't listening? And no, I wanted to claim my child. Does my answer satisfy you, precocious one? I do intend to overthrow my Master. I would not lie to you." Luke cringed. "You're right, I was thoughtless." _

He drew upon his power to form a barrier against those outside the cabin. Inwardly, he was overjoyed that he meant something to his imposing father, more than an element in a plan. Vader nodded approval. "You're work could use refining, but it's strong. You don't use all the power you could, though. I doubt you're even aware of it." "I would like to learn, if you're willing to teach me." Luke responded carefully. "Do you abandoned your former mentor's teachings so quickly?" His voice held nothing to guide his answer, so Luke spoke what he considered to be the truth.

"He lied about Leia, indirectly, but I consider neglecting to tell me a lie, and he flat out lied about you. How can I trust someone like that? And as you claim, you would not lie to me." "You trust me?" "No, not yet, but I might learn to. I want to use my power. Explore every facet, reach the full potential of my birthright. To do that, I must learn from you." 

"Profound thoughts, for one so young. A wise choice as well. You're so much like me, my son, but perhaps you are wiser. Wise enough to avoid my mistakes and accept your fate. We shall see." Luke shrugged and walked after Leia. _Only time will tell. Luke though amiably.__ Indeed. His father agreed._


	2. Through and Through

Chapter 2 

Leia sat sullenly on a crate deep within the ship. It was as far as she could reasonably get from the man in the cockpit who had spoken to claim her. She didn't want to know him, didn't want to be his, didn't want to be any body's. Why did he want her? How far had he gone, and how far would he go, to posses her and her brother? And why? Why was it personal? Couldn't he be cold and aloof? Why did he have to seem like he cared about her? Couldn't he have lied to them? Why, for that brief moment, did he have to show ethics? Maybe for once deception would have been better. And why had she said abandon? How could he have abandoned her if he had never known of her existence? Yet abandoned was what she felt like. Abandoned in that sterile, medical palace with cold, unreachable parents and a burden so heavy she feared being crushed. Maybe that wasn't the way it was supposed to be. If only she'd had a mother. If only the father had never become something so dark. She could live with a far away Jedi legend for a father, but how could she deal with the actual man? How did she treat him? Not like a father because of all he had done, even moments ago when he gave no thought to her competence, only to his ownership of her. Not like an enemy, because he was a hero in another life, and that was no way for a daughter to treat a father. Not like a hero, because of who he was now. He'd called her a child. No one had ever called her a child. She'd never even been given a chance to be one. There was always training for her future role or preparing her to be a senator. Bail had been kind, but he hadn't understood children. His wife had thought of them a little adults who would get over it soon, not as anything to be cherished or taught. This was someone with unknown motivations and purposes. How far could that temper of his be pushed until it snapped? What if all he wanted was his child? 

Nothing was clear. She vaguely noticed that the ship hadn't taken off. Then she felt a hand slide around her shoulders. She looked into her brother's face. It radiated with concern. She stood and begun to pace. "He owns me? I'm young, untrained, and a child? As for untrained, I never want to hear another thing about the Force. I could end up like him. It's simply not responsible. I'll never touch it again." "Never?" her brother asked. "Never to feel it again, taste it in the air, never to use it, even when you breathe your dying breath? To die and simply cease to exist?" He was right, she thought. She'd felt it, it was a part of her now. She needed it, almost as if she were addicted to it's power. Would she break down, go mad, if denied that power? "Besides, you've already used it. You can't help it now." She spun to face him "When?" "You called it Coruscant, he thought "it's Imperial Center now," and you said, "Whatever." You didn't even realize it." "Damn." She grinned at him. "Why do you always have to be right?" Luke grinned back. "He also says he spoke over harshly." "So he apologizes?" she asked triumphantly. "I never said that." He retorted. "It's hard for him to hold his temper. I never knew, but he's using a considerable amount of the Force to keep himself alive. If he ever stops, even for a second, then it's all over. He hasn't relaxed in twenty years. Do you have any idea how much power something like that takes? He's harnessing the dark side in a way that I didn't know could be done. He's bound to be a bit irritable." "Who did it to him?" she asked, shocked. It had never occurred to her that the imposing giant had a weakness. "Obi Wan. He tossed his own student into a pit of lava, too cowardly to kill him himself. It's because of him he lives in pain. So, will you come up to the cockpit? Will you accept his apology? He didn't mean to." "All right." She grumbled. "But I still despise him. Don't think of this as selling out, because I haven't, and I won't." She looked up at him with an appraising eye. "You look good in black." He blushed. "No, I mean really, really, good." He glanced up wickedly. "Maybe it's genetic." Leia gave him a playful shove towards the cockpit. 

Bespin. Such a pretty name for the worst memories of her life. Leia thought as the violently colored sky streaked past the shuttle. The ride had been quiet. The silence was stiff, almost alive. Now Luke pushed his way from a cockpit that had grown crowded, space eaten away by anger. He breathed deeply. Bespin's cool, peppermint air cleared out his head. Leia stepped out into the bright sunshine and sighed with appreciation. "Sunlight. I can never get enough of it." Her temper improved with each minute spent under the star. "Artificial light just doesn't hold a candle to the real thing." "You weren't spending that much time in lighted areas on the ship. As I recall you holed yourself up in the bedroom." Vader corrected. "You spend months on the Executor. Don't you ever miss real starlight and fresh air?" Luke asked with a wistful note. "You forget, I wear a respirator. And after Tattoine, aren't you tired of sun glare yet?" his father asked. Luke shook his head. "Never. Especially not after Hoth." "I'll never forget your reaction to snow." Leia teased, remembering her brother's gaping mouth. "And I'll never forget your face when I hit you with that snowball." He retorted. "Hey!" 

People stared openly as the bizarre trio strolled down Cloud City's main street. Jaws dropped, fingers pointed energetically, and whispers ran rampant through the air. "I didn't think my outfit looked that bad." Luke muttered to Leia. She couldn't help doubling over laughing. When she recovered, they continued. "You have to admit, we do look pretty strange together." "Who, me?" Vader quipped sarcastically. After a few minutes walking, Leia spotted a small booth strung with vibrant red fruit. "Look, promites! There my favorite, I haven't had one in ages." Luke gazed bemusedly at the scarlet lumps. "What the Sith are they?" Leia looked thoroughly surprised. "You mean you've never had one?" "Nope. I went straight from desert scud to rations. The only times I've ever eaten good food have been on away missions." "Well, that's it. Today is the day all that changes. No more will you eat imitators like those other brands, yes, now you too can eat real food!" She said like a corny holovid announcer. The carefree atmosphere had removed all her formality and caution of Vader. She felt almost relaxed, something which she'd not enjoyed for a very long time. 

Leia strode to the vendor, a stooped old woman. "Two please, mamn." She asked kindly. "The woman obediently removed two fruits from the string, carefully wrapping them in paper and handing them to Leia. "One credit, mistress." The woman informed her. "One for you, and one for your family. May the force be with you." She said respectfully. She turned to her family as a broad smile spread across her face. She handed one to Luke before unwrapping her own. "Here, try it. I promise you'll love it" He took a cautious bite. Then a large, greedy one. "This is great! It's sweet and juicy and by the gods it isn't dehydrated! This is without a doubt the best thing I've ever tasted. Thank you so much." He said as he gulped down the fruit. "Remind my to buy you fruit more often." She laughed. "My pleasure." He said, licking the staining juice from his long fingers. "What I should have done is left a case of them in the carbonite pit." Vader said. "I doubt you would have even noticed the freezing process! You act as if you've never had anything on Tattoine but gruel." "Well," Luke said indignantly, "I haven't." 

They walked on, but the crowd cleared in their wake. Luke was disturbed. People had always been drawn to his easy smile and healthy good looks. Now there was fear in their eyes, and not just because of his father's presence. Would he ever be a part of the normal world again, or would they shun him like the people of Bespin? A standard hour later, their shopping was done. Luke and Vader had waited on opposite sides of the door, while Leia purchased her more feminine necessities for the long journey. Luke was just short of whistling cornily when Leia stepped out of the store with a nondescript bag. "Oh for Force's sake you two, get a life! Standing out here like embarrassed Noghri." With a sound of exasperation, she walked on. The two men shrugged, and followed her. "Well, I'll look on the bright side, at least this means that looser didn't get her pregnant." Vader said to Luke. "I heard that, and he's not a looser!" She shouted with indignation, pouting. Leia had some how procured an account under an alias, and purchased everything as 'Ms. Gana Lea Or.' "Well," remarked her father, "That was a bit obvious." "Then why didn't you figure it out?" She asked sweetly. "I have better things to do." was the huffy reply. 

They walked back to the ship. The streets became less and less populated as they needed the isolated dock. Finally they were alone. Luke was eager to board, he wanted to get his hands on the Interceptors blueprints and possibly modify that impressive shield to fit an X-Wing. He- Suddenly his father stopped. "Down!" He ordered sharply. Luke felt the sensation of danger milliseconds later. He swung himself, flat to the ground, and grabbed a confused Leia's ankle. "What?" She asked before she too was pressed into the causeway. The whizzing of bullets had burst into existence. Leia looked up in a panic. They should be safe from them, but her mouth opened in horror as the bullets swept in a downward arc. Damn, of all times for an assassin to be armed with heat seekers- She didn't know why, but instead of the expected searing heat, there was only a shock wave sound and a burst of light. She looked up to find that Vader had stepped gracefully around them and absorbed the bullets. Handy trick, she thought not for the first time. Luke looked up and nodded. That must be why I'm a Padawan, and he's a master, he thought calmly. Leia looked at Lord Vader unreadable, his mask held her eyes for a few precious seconds, and then she spun to her brother. "Come on!" She yelled, already running, cursing her lack of a weapon, "We've got to catch him!" With a sigh, Luke chased after her. Vader swirled away and walked with dignity to the nearest comn panel. "I require a full medic unit, equipped with an autopsy specialist." He commanded gravely. "Who is this?" Barked the voice on the other end. "If it's one of you clowns from landings, quit with the bad imitation and-" "I assure you," he said, slightly amused as he gripped the unseen man's throat with the Force, "That this is no imitation. Check you landing roster." There was an audible hack as the hold was released, followed be a loud gulp. "Yes- yes sir. Right away sir." The connection clicked off as Vader sat down to wait. Storm troopers. He should have choked the man for the common good and been done with it. He reached out to see how the twins were managing. 

Luke panted, but a month ago he would have stopped from exhaustion. Yoda's training had done him good. Leia, however, was faring less well. Luckily their attacker was tiring as well. The assassin had emptied his clip early on, and reloaded another with no success. His aim was not spectacular, and the one time he'd managed to hit Luke, it had struck his Force shield. Slowly, the immature shield had merged with the bolt and fortified itself, his desperation and will to live driving him. The energy was suctioned back into Luke, and he could feel only a slight rippling as the power flowed into him. Did I know I could do that? He wondered. It had been difficult, but his father's skill had adapted itself to Luke after he had observed it being performed. Could he always do this, or only in emergencies? What else could he learn? Surely his powers weren't his extensive. What he'd just done was almost too wonderful. Vader's words flowed back to him. You do no yet realize you power... he shuddered. If his father had realized it, Luke wasn't convinced he wanted to do the same. 

Next the man entered an empty Tibanna gas warehouse where he'd hopped to loose his pursuers. Leia noticed the territory was no longer familiar, and concluded that they'd entered Lando's prize profitable industrial district. At close inspection, the attacker had nothing about him to identify his origin. Even his walking style was totally nondescript. Leia hoped they could catch him. She didn't like the idea of an unknown enemy. As they neared the end of the building's roof, the assassin turned around in a panic. He edged towards the ledge. "Stop!" Luke called. "We can work this out to your advantage! Just don't jump!" The man shook his head frantically, then stepped over. They ground to a halt. Neither watched his fall, and both winced at his scream. 

An Imperial hover craft pulled up beside them. Vader stepped out, and the medic team was quickly lowered to collect the body and determine, if possible, his origin and employer. Luke looked at the autopsy expert questioningly. "I had no doubts you would kill him." Vader supplied. "We didn't!" Luke supplied. "Yet you were the ones chasing him, were you not? There was nothing you could have done to prevent it." "Maybe." said Luke quietly. "But I could have tried. With that the young Jedi Padawan walked back, his eyes storm blue-gray and clouded with thought. His family watched him go, then turned back to each other. "Are you injured?" He asked with concern. She shook her head and looked down. "Thank you." She said quietly. A man who she would have watched die with satisfaction had saved her life and that of someone she loved today. How could she react? He reached out, as if to stroke her cheek, then dropped his hand. "We must find your brother." With that he left her. After a instants pause, she turned and followed her father off the roof. 

From the ground, a blond woman watched from the shadows. She watched the tanned young man exit, brooding, and cursed the absorption trick she had witnessed earlier. And who on earth had the girl been? Flipping out a comn link she reported. "Mission, total failure, new female human element, details when I'm home. Gurgi out." With a last glance at the mere boy she had been sent to oversee the death of, she slipped away. 

Back in their quarters, the weary Rebels and their father discussed the teams findings. "He was after Luke, not me." Leia insisted. Her ripped green dress was gone, replaced by dark brown slacks and a creamy tan top. "He only aimed at Luke as we tracked him, ignored me until I became a threat." "Now, who would wish to kill Luke?" Vader asked lazily, though he already knew. Leia's head bobbed up. "No." she said darkly. 'He hates you all right, but he wouldn't dare... would he?" "Who?" asked Luke with exasperation. "Xizor." They said at once. "The one you hate?" Luke asked. "The feeling is pretty mutual." Leia injected. "But he wouldn't be so foolish. To risk your wrath like that?" "Luke wasn't going to be captured until mere weeks ago. I can't tell how Palpatine would react." Vader told her. "What do you mean, not going to be captured?" Asked Luke in alarm. "Calm yourself." said his father. "Palpatine has been convinced that you are worthy of continued existence." "Thank you." said Luke stiffly. "I rather enjoy living. It would be such an inconvenience to end it all." Vader snorted. "I can imagine." "Xizor wouldn't have dared unless he had nothing to loose, and everything to gain, or maybe if-" she trailed off, then began again. "Did Xizor know something we didn't?" "No." He answered, not questioning the we. "He had to have a strong motive, so strong he would risk his position with Palpatine to crush you. Did you perhaps hurt his family?" There was a long, pregnant pause. he turned suddenly to the computer terminal. After a few silent minutes, in which Leia and Luke unsuccessfully tried to look over the giant's shoulder, then gave up and sulked, waiting for him to report his findings, Vader straightened. "Once upon a time our dear Faleen's father was a minor king on his home planet. I had a minor project of mine there, and the endeavor ended unpleasantly." Luke looked up. "What kind of project?" He asked, harshness creeping into his voice." He didn't speak. "Biological weaponry. The city had to be... quarantined." "You mean you purposely experimented on innocents?" Leia shouted. "Of course not! How unprincipled do you think me? There was a spill at the laboratory. We tried to contain it, but all attempts failed. It wasn't even meant as a weapon. It was actually an experimental cure, in it's very volatile stages. Yes, I've had more sinister projects, but nothing of this sort was ever intended to happen!" He'd shouted at her, and she'd taken a few steps back. "Forgive me." She said with all honesty. "I didn't know." With that, she left their quarters, walking quickly. With a last look at Luke, pensive and deep in thought, he turned to leave. "What was it a cure for?" Luke asked softly. Vader turned. "Your mother was so sick, Luke. She was pale, slow, I was so afraid. I didn't know she was carrying twins. She said she was fine, I assumed she was hiding her frailty, just like always. She was never that strong, and twins took so much out of her. I did everything I could to find a cure for... It was a disease common in the mates of Force users. I thought I could help every one. I thought I was killing her, and I devoted all my resources and energy to curing it. I loved her. She was never meant to die. Not because of me. Not because I killed her. And then in the end, she died anyway, I killed the only person I loved in more ways than I could ever have imagined." With that he left, and Luke was alone. "Good night, father." He said softly, crawling into his bed. 

It was the next morning. Leia had not returned to face her father, and Luke assumed she was in hiding, and had found some place to rest, or simply hadn't slept. In his mind he could see her red rimmed eyes, for she would have been crying in that soft way she did when she thought no one was looking, as if she was disobeying someone by crying and was still as afraid as a child of being punished, her tiny body curled into a corner. Her pretty hair askew, wondering if he would come to rescue her. Stop it. He told himself. Let her come to you. She has to decide what she wants. She's not a child. If she needs you she'll call. Disobeying his own advice, he searched the Force for her. Nothing at all, not even a glimmer. She was lost in thought, and didn't want to be found. I miss you. he sent, but even more than missing Leia, he missed himself. The carefree boy he'd been, the clueless na•f who believed in inherent simplicity and goodness. Now that was gone, swept wantonly away like foolish travelers in a sandstorm. Now he was simply- who was he? Was he a farm boy? A pilot? A Jedi? A brother? A prince? He didn't know anymore, it was all a jumble that he couldn't define and it scared him. What kind of person can't look in the mirror and see himself? He pushed it away for later. There was no sense in worrying about something only the gods knew, if they existed. 

He found himself wandering the ship. His father had again left for the bridge. They had finally set out for Coruscant, and heavy intimidating was needed to get anything done with sluggish, shore leave dulled officers. If he'd worried about Leia, it wasn't set aloud, merely obvious to them both. There were jerky moves, statements started, then stopped. Glances at the empty, still made bed. "I wonder..." Luke began, about to ask if she'd be all right. "Yes. She always is. That's as much a part of her as being a princess. She's just shaken." Luke smiled faintly. "As are all of us. Give her time." Vader smiled faintly, thought it could not be seen. "For her, for you, all the time I have." 

Leia stood on the bridge, her mental shields as good as she could make them. Luke and Vader had both finally left, and she'd been free to slip in and change into the black uniform she'd been given and had refused. She'd spent the long night in a small shipping bay, crying her brown eyes out. Not only because of misjudging and wounding her father, whom she'd accused and was innocent, but because as she left she could hear Luke and his father's conversation ringing in her mind. All the pain in her father's voice as he'd told him of the death of their mother, something he didn't trust her with, had softened her. She assumed he'd killed her all along, that he was remorseless. But to regret it, to still love her, was to much to bear. Now she stood here, seemingly emotionless, starring out at the stars. Their vastness comforted her in a way she couldn't describe. She was startled when she felt a heavy head on her shoulder, and jumped. She tried hard and restrained herself from crying out. Her father witnessed this and said nothing. You're in my spot. He thought gently. I'm sorry. She responded quickly, surprising herself. She thought to leave, a bit horrified at loving the very thing her father had watched as he had plotted the destruction of worlds. It was also the place he'd stood as he mourned the woman he loved. He was human, not some monster to be feared, she reminded herself. Instead of leaving, she carefully moved aside, inviting him to stand beside her. Even more to her shock, he did so without comment. 

Piett watched them in shock. He'd thought it bizarre that the Rebel girl had come on to the bridge at all, let alone without escort. Then she'd stood in Lord Vader's coveted position. No one dared to set foot within ten feet of that area, let alone take it over. Perhaps she didn't know? Then Lord Vader had come in, gently maneuvered her, and she'd moved to stand beside her captor. He shook his head. This was too strange. He was probably seeing things. Why oh why had he skipped his last health check? 

Vader stood at the helm of the stars with command, his child with calculating observation, the demeanor of one who would someday rule. They stood there for what seemed an eternity, until Leia became uncomfortable. Why do you stare at me? She asked her father through the Force. Vader shrugged. I find you beautiful. You're quite pleasant to stare at. She didn't know how to respond to that. She was quiet for a few moments, uncomfortably digesting the information, as her father patiently waited. It's because I look like her. Leia replied without emotion. Not really. I find the comparison startling, yes, but you have an appeal all your own. I don't - he paused, searching for the perfect words. You're not here with me because you remind me of your mother, or only because you're my child. You amaze me all on your own. As does your brother, though his saber hook was a bit less pleasant than your insight. Leia smiled. Thank you. Then she turned to worry. Is that why you've been favoring your right arm? Are you all right? Does it hurt? Her father interrupted. Calm down child. it's nothing to patronize me over. I assure you, I hardly notice it. Against the background of his far older pain, it was merely the brush of a butterfly wing. I'm sorry. She said again. I believe we covered that. Vader mentioned. Not about your stupid spot. I'm sorry for last night, for everything. And for all you go through. He said nothing, then turned. "Admiral, I must inform you that you are to obey the Princesses commands only second to my own. Her and her brother have my permission to do anything short of ordering military strike. Is that clear, Piett?" Piett nodded frantically. "Good." Said Leia, taking a mental cue from her father. "It would be unfortunate if there were to be any insubordination, or for that matter any of our words reaching beyond the confines of this bridge. I shall see to it that you are" she smiled grimly "punished, should either occur. Father? Shall we?" She asked, having received her father's permission to provide the explanation. "Of course, my child. Admiral? Continue." With that, they left the bridge. 

Piett's jaw hung open as things slid into place. Daughter? Daughter and brother? Vader was the father of the two Rebels, who were now apparently working with him? Had they been spies in the Rebellion? Had they even been raised as their father's children? He'd never heard of a younger Vader. Quickly he went to a computer terminal and searched for them. He typed it in, waiting with confusion. Officers gathered around him, just as curious. Then the screen beeped, and their names appeared. Prince Lucian and Princess Lelian Vader, twenty year old twins. "twins?" asked one commander. "Prince and Princess? But that'd make them..." "Galactic heirs. The eventual Emperor and Empresses." Piett finished grimly. Someone whistled. "Yeah." mumbled Piett. "Sir," asked another, "look at the holonet corner." Piett did. The funny thing was, there was no holonet sign. All that was there was the ominous emblem of the Executor. "This information's restricted to the ship, and I bet only bridge computers. Why?" There were no photographs either. No mother, no place of birth, almost no record of any kind, save four words: reconnaissance and Force training. "Boys," said Piett, "We have two new Force wonders in our midst. To top it off, they're Vader's son and daughter. They're in line to rule the galaxy, and must have been through heavy intelligence, strategy, and reconnaissance training to get in the middle of the Rebellion like this. They're Rebel positions are probably why their records are still shady. They were important enough to the Rebellion to still need their personas rather than discard them. Any thoughts?" There was nothing save murmurs. Finally a pit lieutenant spoke. "Duck and grab your throat?" He suggested. 

Outside Leia glared at her father. "I meant what I? said, I didn't expect a reward." Her father smiled down at her. "I didn't think you did. I have great respect for your honor. Now I need the same respect for your loyalty. I am trusting you with my ship, Leia. It's important to me. I'm trusting that you and Luke will use this opportunity for learning, not as an escape. Do I have your promise that you won't use this as an opportunity to cheat me?" He'd been robbed so many times in his life, and he refused to let the twins, his greatest prize, be lost as well. If Luke and Leia proved to him that they could command a star destroyer, he could trust them with ships of their own someday, and take them with him instead of leaving them behind at his palace in treacherous Imperial City. "I swear." She said solemnly. "I wouldn't damage something so important to you." "You and your brother are the most important things to me, far more valuable than any flag ship. Never forget that. You are my crowning accomplishments, the finest things I have ever produced." She nodded, showing a gracious, sincerely pleased smile. Though pleased, she was still angry at being owned, even if she and her abilities were possessed with great pride. Her resolve to hate him was slipping away, and she was frightened at what mere days had done to her. She had to remind herself of the monster he really was, the murderer of thousands, the heartless killer of innocents, or she'd slip completely under the spell of being his daughter. 

Bless her mental shields, her father hadn't heard her. She didn't know how she knew, but she felt protected and secure in her thoughts. "Now change out of uniform and go get your brother. You both have a lot of Force training to accomplish, and you must be taught piloting." "This is my uniform? And I can train with you and Luke, not Palpatine?" She'd been dreading being taught by Palpatine. What if she refused the emperor's dark methods, and he killed her for her impudence? "Yes, it's your uniform. You required something more distinctive than a standard uniform, and befitting your newly created rank. I would rather train you myself, and have Palpatine become your master no more than in name. 

You and Luke will know both the Force's sides, as I do. You two will be the greatest Jedi in history, child, using all your power, not portions. Dark isn't necessarily wrong, just as light isn't always right, merely different. You and your brother aren't naturally inclined to pacifism. This will serve you far better than it would have. I ache at the thought of Luke's future as a Jedi, hollow and afraid to feel, bound by the strict confines of a dead creed. And of you, my daughter, afraid to develop your natural power at the thought of becoming trapped in the dark. It is Palpatine who is what you think of as the dark side. He who chained me to hate and suffering, who causes me to use such extreme power, which he limits to Sith emotions like pain and anger. What I know now is not the emotion of the dark side. What I know now is a hell of Palpatine's making. A hell from which I intend to save you with my training, not Palpatine's. What you think of as the Sith is true, for they were born of evil and will always be so. What you and the Jedi know of the Force is so narrow. Luke must feel for himself what he considers the dark. Only then can he see the truth. Find your brother, sweet child. I await you in my quarters." 

Luke was lost now, and checked his crono. He frowned. Wasn't it almost the time he'd had lunch with Jemmis? His family had dinned in quarters yesterday, but now he yearned for a friendly conversation. Locating a computer terminal, he dragged directions from out of the bureaucratic operating system. Finally he was satisfied he would end up in the mess hall and not a trash compactor, and he set off. Eight minutes later the mess hall doors whooshed open and he spotted Jemmis at the same table as before. He was instantly beckoned over. Where were you yesterday? Did you hear that Vader took down two prisoners in chains as an example yesterday and was attacked?" Luke tried not to smile. Chains? Well, there was a stretch. Suddenly the door slid open again, and this time everyone slowly turned. There stood a beautiful young girl in a well tailored crimson dress. The shirt underneath it was ribbed and black, and her boots looked as they must each weigh fifteen pounds. Luke, in a flight uniform he'd found in the closet (his father apparently knew about Jemmis and considered it amusing), felt like sloppy and badly dressed compared to his twin. She'd obviously been back to the room. She appeared to be looking for someone. Good. Luke thought. She came all on her own, without any prompting from him. It meant she knew she needed him. She suddenly smiled when she saw him and began walking his way. Jemmis let out a long breath, then realized she really was coming towards them. Luke smirked. Apparently a woman on the Executor was an object of wonder. She reached her twin, kissing each cheek, and slid down next to him. "Well, who are your friends Luke?" She asked more quietly than usual, seemingly still humbled be her father. 

Jemmis choked slightly before looking at Luke. "You lucky dog. How the Sith do you get to bring along your beautiful girlfriend?" They both laughed, and all the men looked confused. "Oh no." said Leia. "We're twins, not lovers!" Luke corrected. "And they let you on?" Another asked. "Leia is very talented." Luke stepped in smoothly. I'm quite relieved they let her in, I don't think I would have even wanted to come without her." She smiled. "Luke, that's adorable." "And so are you." This was fun, Leia thought with a grin. The first time I've just gotten to be his sister. I really do love him. "Can I get you something?" Luke asked, hopping up. "They have rubei biels. Canned, but palatable." Taking her cue, Leia nodded. "Great. I'll seen what I could find in the way of practice space. I need you to teach me how to fly with a real simulator." Her look told him that flying wasn't all she wanted to practice. "I'm not sure certain people will approve of that." She smiled again. "Certain people suggested it. And certain people can leave me alone. This is between us, and I want it like I've never wanted anything. I want you to teach me. Besides, you should hear what certain people told me." He smiled. "Deal then." "Tomorrow morning?" "Tomorrow morning." 

After drinking a rubei biel, and being introduced, she glanced at her crono. "It's been great meeting you all, but I've got to get up to my quarters and change into a uniform for my next shift. Coming Luke?" She asked with a mental hint that they needed to talk. "In a second, go on up." He replied. "If she's only your twin, can I-" Jemmis asked when the girl had left. "No. Bad idea." Luke said sharply. "She's taken. And her boyfriend is friends with a wookie." He added, pantomiming choking. Jemmis sighed. "Damn. Life is so cruel." Luke shook his head. "You have no idea." 

Luke entered the central room, surprised to find Leia in the clothes her father had given her, standing near the door to the sparing room. She touched her brother's hand, drawing him into the sparring room as she let all that had happened flow over their force link. "But how can that be?" Luke asked. His father emerged from the door, in time to witness the shimmering arrival of a familiar specter. 

"Ben?" Luke asked. "Hello, Obi Wan." drawled Anakin. "Come to sulk over your ruined plans?" Obi wan ignored his former apprentice. "Luke," he said "You are in grave danger." "A few days late for this talk." Answered Luke. "Hanging from a weather vane after being shamelessly lied to, that was a wee bit dangerous. A conversation with a parent that you haven't managed to screw up, that's usually pretty non hazardous." "Luke," said Obi Wan, "I do not know of what the Darth speaks of. I was only aware of one way to view the dark side. The way of the Sith, which I know to be wrong." "You don't know because you never looked, Obi Wan. You were so damn sure. Would it surprise you to know that there is a full spectrum of colors within the Force? That this spectrum coexists with Jedi views of light and dark, is not wrong but simply different? Yes I suppose it would. It's quite fortunate that you only know now, after your end, when you can do no harm to those who would learn this way. Jedi's never were much for tolerance, were they?" Obi Wan looked shocked, Anakin smug. "I must insist you cease interfering with my offspring. They've had enough of you and their lies. They, unlike you, see the wisdom inherent in learning other ways, not the supposed blaspheme. If you'd only bothered to dig deeper, if you'd only looked through a Dark Jedi's eyes, you would know that the Sith were not alone in their use of the dark side. Yes, the Sith were and are evil to their black core. Yes their influence is intoxicating, and yes, I am caught like prey in that web of hate. But look back in years, you who I once called friend, and things may be far different. You might be surprised by the turn of events" Despite these words, Obi Wan still looked wary. "All that I know," he began, "Is that the Sith have driven you to terrible things on a diet of lies. Things I can see you regret. Palpatine's hold on you weakens. You have hope in your children's eyes, but I fear for their safety at Palpatine's hands. Perhaps your son and daughter can redeem you, perhaps it is too late, the hold too tight. But whatever you do, you whom I still call my friend, seek the man you once were, for he was a testament to the inherent goodness of the human soul, and the power of the Force." 


	3. Means to the Very End

It had been one week since Ben Kenobi had made his dramatic appearance. Luke and Leia had been practicing with sensors nonstop, as Vader still didn't trust them in a practice duel. He had worked hard for almost three hours, and had emerged with a slim practice saber for Leia. Vader had also returned Luke's fallen saber, rescued from a forgotten cranny in the shaft Luke had fallen down. Luke went through a few passes with an inner glow to his blue eyes. "He loves the thought of being a warrior of the Force." Leia mused as she observed her twin going through his routine. "He has a need to stop injustice, to let what he has lived through and seen never happen again. He cares so much I worry that one day he will break his heart." "I think his experiences have made him stronger. He needed to know what true evil and cruelty were before he could effectively fight them." Vader replied. "Still, there are so many regrets." Leia mused. "Yes, and there always are. It was nothing you could have prevented, thought your care for him is noble. He cares for you in much the same way, but nevertheless there are always such hardships, at least to some extent." "Did it have to be this way? Would we have been Luke and Leia, I mean, even been the same people, had we grown up with you, or with both parents?" "It's an interesting question, and at the risk of destroying your illusions, I don't know. Some things would have been the same no matter what, but I find you complete as you are, so the discussion is pointless. To me, almost any change would be negative. Brood no more, it serves no purpose other than to worry you. I want you to try meditation exercise. Come." With that, the conversation ended as it always did when they discussed anything he didn't approve of: quickly, unfinished. That night, Leia left her room. Slipping down through the bowels of the ship, she prayed the medical bay was occupied. To her relief, a lone medic listened to music, and stopped abruptly when she entered. "Princess Vader, I-" "My title." She said flatly. "How is it you know it?" The man gulped. "My rank is equivalent to a bridge officer, so I have access to the information. Unless you prefer something else, your highness?" "that will be fine. What I require is this." She removed a blood collector from the table, and barley winced as she quickly pierced herself. "I require you to run an analysis of this sample. I am not schooled in the equipment's operation, and the information is necessary." She spoke formally to hide her ignorance of the procedure. The medic went to the computer and let his fingers fly across the panel. Leia tried, but couldn't make out more than bits and pieces of what was being done. "This is limited. It requires a clearance code for more." Leia scowled, tempted to order the man to leave her, but afraid she might still need him. "You are not to repeat anything, no matter how odd it may seem, that happens here tonight. as an officer." He shook his head. "I wouldn't , Princess, as a human. I don't betray any one's secrets. I only heal. I don't take sides." Leia gave the man an honest look. He had frank hazel eyes, brown hair, and an angular face. He looked kind, somehow. She smiled. "Thank you." Turning to the terminal, she typed in furiously. She might not know how to work medical testing equipment, but information gathering was one of her specialties, something she'd seen fit to develop after becoming officially active in the Rebellion. In minutes, she was done. It was complicated, and would have been impossible outside the Executor's mainframe and without the codes she had gleaned from over her father's shoulder. "Print it, quickly." she hissed. The medic obeyed. Her hands shook as she clutched the two sheets, one for her, one for the twin too respectful of their father and host to do what she had done. Whether that was a weakness or a virtue, she didn't know, but as she scanned the paper and found the thing she'd craved for twenty years, the name of her mother, it was all worth it. "Wipe the system. You can't know how much help you were this night, but I thank you for it. What is your name?" The man smiled. "I'm Dran. What can I call you, Princess?" She smiled. "It's Leia. Good-bye, Dran. I promise you we will see each other soon." She couldn't help smiling smugly as she entered the room. Not a stir greeted her, and she congratulated herself on success. She hadn't dared to read the reports in the hall, but now that she was safe in her own room, she flicked on the light. "Hello, Leia." Someone said mildly from the darkness. She gasped and spun letting out a wild curse as her father folded his arms and settled, leaning against the wall. "I just went exploring. I was restless." He strode towards her, gripping her arm in a hard grip. She winced and cried out before he loosened her, the unknown injury she had hidden from her brother and father pounding in her flesh. "You're hurt ." He said without emotion. "You told me you were fine." She swept her hand out of his reach and cradled it near her face, rubbing the wound to relieve the pain. Vader grabbed her arm again, and this time he was more careful. He inspected it, turning it over with delicacy. "A bullet hit something hard near you, didn't it? Something metal?" She nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from screaming at him to stop. He was pensive for a moment, still holding her limp hand, when Leia began to feel a sharp change. Suddenly her pain had vanished. She moved her hand in wonder. "What did you- And how?" The shrapnel wound was gone. She stuck her hand out demandingly. "Show me how you did it." She softened her voice. "Please." He chuckled. "You're not content to let anyone else take care of you, even for a moment, are you? You just want to rush off and do it yourself. You fear your vulnerability too much. Healing is a lesson for another day. Speaking of days, how about nights, and children who rush off in secret in the middle of them?" Hastily she changed the subject. "Luke can't heal, can he?" She asked, reaching with the Force. "No. He cannot." "But-" she paused "He can do something I can't, can't he? Something equally important?" "Vader nodded. "Yes. Luke's gift is to teach. He can take a Force sensitive and show them, through the Force, what they are capable of. He will be an excellent master someday, able to help students not only accomplish, but understand how and what they are accomplishing. Why are you frowning?" "if I don't have that gift, doesn't that mean I can never take on an apprentice?" "Of course not! You are capable of being an excellent, worthy master of any student. Luke, however, will be exceptionally gifted." She nodded her head. "Well, that's good to know."Her father advanced another step, and she stepped back and was pressed against the wall. "No more changing the subject. What are you hiding?" Her mouth opened, but it was useless to deny. She held out a small hand, shutting her eyes tightly and presenting the data cards. He snatched them from her hand, and moved gracefully into the light.He read, then looked up at her. "Is this all you desired? I suppose it's a predictable response to the circumstances." Leia thought the term circumstances sounded strange. Circumstances was a word meant for mild, everyday situations, like having missed your transport and had to ride with your friend to work instead, not a synonym for the shattering patchwork of lies and truths they'd been caught in. No word was quite adequate. "In fact," he continued, walking to his computer terminal, "I think you should have access to more, if you wish. Computer, allow Princess Lelian to have all public records of the Jedi, her parents, the galactic senate proceedings in their lifetimes, the clone wars, and the fall of the new republic and rise of the Empire." He turned to his daughter. Her mouth hung open as if unhinged. The computer beeped once, then went black again. "At least your brother had the respect and courtesy to ask me. His password is already coded in. You disappoint me Leia." With that, he went back into his meditation orb, and left his child alone to think in the cold dark room. It had been almost two weeks on the Executor. Luke didn't think you could get claustrophobic on such a huge ship, but as time passed the hallways seemed just a bit smaller than they had the day before. He continued to bounce between lunch with his family and meals in the cafeteria, often joined by Leia. Leia had spent time each evening with her twin pouring over the records Vader had opened for them. One evening during the first week she came stomping into the common room, looking angry. Luke was mid spoonful, and Vader was in his usual wistful watch-you-eat pose. "These records. You falsified them." She said flatly. Luke raised an eyebrow. "Not personally." Vader said with calm relaxation. "You think the Jedi wanted the defection of one of their own publicized? Don't look so surprised Leia, you and Luke worked out that I must have truly been Anakin Skywalker and slayed my brethren after Palpatine assisted me in a change of devotions. It would have been too obvious if Vader had popped up and killed the Jedi just after Anakin died at one of their hands. I'm willing to correct any mistakes in the data." "It's more than that." Luke said. He walked to his sister's side and was scanning the data pad for himself. "These overlap for more than five years." "Some of that is completely false. Some, the motives and person were changed. " "Some?" Leia asked. Vader went to the computer and they followed him. He quickly annihilated some text of Leia's little makeshift time line, moved things, twisted then with an almost bitter rappidness. Luke took the panel as their father prepared to leave the quarters. "But, That would mean..." Luke started. "Two years." Leia breathed. They looked at each other as the door swished closed. The Dark Lord was ashamed of himself. Twenty years had passed, and the events still cut him, like the lava pit's fire, like Amidala's eyes. She had come in the beginning, her body following him as she always had, her will and soul left somewhere behind. For two years after everything they had known had been ripped away, she had watched the man she loved dissolve. She was forgotten now. Not a single court veteran still remembered the ghostly, regal woman. Then she'd been taken. Obi Wan had returned full of vengeance to kidnap a prisoner who had called him to rescue her, to ensure the safety of the galaxy with unborn children. Not content with more than killing the man who was almost his brother, Obi Wan had stolen his Queen. It was then Vader had tracked her back to the only place she felt safe in, the beloved planet she still ruled. He found her almost a year later, and had given her the choice in it's plain black and white simplicity. Join him, fully and willingly this time. Have him, have everything she desired, be the most powerful woman in the galaxy. Or- or die. He didn't want to kill her, didn't ever think he'd have to. He didn't even really want to force her to join him, but he was desperate, and he could see no other way. He needed her. Damn operations and damn equipment, he couldn't breath without knowing she was at his side. What would be the use? The galaxy was empty without that one presence. How could he redeem himself from the trap he was beginning to see he'd fallen into and save a galaxy if he couldn't save himself? And then everything had happened in a wild, wicked blur. The moment's panicked speed was nothing compared to the torture in those next moments. Last words, last pulse of blood through veins he now saw were so pale the blood glowed. More than ever in his life, even after his injuries, he wanted to die. It was all hollow. If he killed millions, if he spared their lives, it meant nothing because now there was no one. Yet the Force would not allow such an autocracy. The chosen one would not die, it was not the destiny it had determined for it's heir. Everyone he had known had betrayed him in their own ways, cutting him right where it hurt him the most and seemingly knowing it. But she had hurt the most. He'd left the body, he couldn't bring himself to bury her. Her own people, who had practically worshipped her, their personal goddess, should rightfully take control now. After all he had done, how dare he defile her body by thinking himself worthy to care for it? He'd considered hating her, for making him do what he did, for betraying him by calling Obi Wan, for all this damn guilt, but he still loved her memory. And she'd given him the twins. Her last, most beautiful gift. Without even knowing it, she'd ensured the death of Palpatine and the return of joy to the galaxy. He would kill Palpatine for himself, for the unknown millions, for his children, but also for the wife that had died for him. For Anakin.In the room Amidala's heir looked at her brother's full blue eyes. "Then we were born his children." "Yes. Her brother whispered. "But Anakin's children as well. He lives, in concert and at war with Vader." "Luke?" She asked, voice shaking. "I'm afraid. I'm losing my will to hate him. I'm losing a part of myself." "Me too." Whispered her brother, and she burrowed a little deeper into his arms.They were a week and a half away from Corouscant. Leia's escape plans were pathetic, fueled by less than her usual rage, and Luke's equally so. They were toying with Luke's X-Wing in what they'd passed of as the special Rebellion sabotage project Leia was on board for. In reality, she was completing her pilots training. Force training went slower, but Leia could lift her lightsaber telekenitically, fuzz very simple minds and diagnose injuries, and Luke was in full control of energy absorption and far better with telekinesis then he had been. They both were beyond excellent at mental communication now. It was as if Luke's call for help and Vader's training had opened the floodgates and set them free of the barriers holding back their calls to each other. As they checked the electronic connections for their speed, Jemmis entered. They waved, and he came towards them. Leia wiped the smudge of grease from handling parts off her nose. Thankfully their clothes were still clean. Luke hopped out and turned to help Leia down. Jemmis was less then 30 yards. away when he was intercepted. Commander Lurst, the most hated officer on the ship and proud of it, cornered the twin's friend. He groaned quietly. Lurst smirked. "Commander, do you recall that there was a vehicle inspection today?" "Yes sir. Everything was in order." "Yes," said Lurst smirking wider. "Except for this." He held up a white-gloved hand. There was nothing noticeable about it at all. "Dust." Lurst supplied. "On your engine. I'll have to have you suitably punished." "But sir..." "But what? You disobeyed my orders, out of spite, clearly knowing what you were doing. I'm afraid I'll have to punish you." He rolled up his sleeve, grabbed Jemmis by his collar and moved to punch him. "Stop." Said Luke. Leia stood at his side now, their face blank. Lurst dropped Jemmis hard, kicking his face and sending him sprawling. "I will not tolerate such impudence from anyone under my command." He snarled. "Oh really?" asked Luke coldly. "Perhaps you're confused. I believe it is us who outrank you. And regardless of status, wrong is still wrong." "Leave him alone." Leia added. "He's a competent officer, why punish him for your own petty frustrations?" Lurst looked like an enraged animal. He laughed, not caring that the personnel who had stopped to watch stepped back in fear. "You? Outrank me? I'll decide what to do with any scum under my command. You two could use a little discipline too." He grabbed a dazed Jemmis once again and punched him hard on the jaw. The twins looked at each other. Without warning Lurst flew against his will and slammed hard into a wall. "You dare criticize us?" Luke asked with anger. A small smile played about Leia's face as Lurst doubled over, clutching his stomach in agony. "Be careful who you reprimand. You don't even deserve your uniform, hurting others who don't deserve it!" Lurst spat, coughing blood. We did too much, let's stop while we still can. Luke warned Leia. "Think about it." He said to the commander as he and his sister grabbed their friend and hauled him out of the room."All right, Jemmis?" Leia asked, her cold voice gone and replaced with concern. Jemmis stared at her, wondering at the metamorphosis. Admiral Piett rounded a corner and stopped at the sight of the Vader children carrying a bleeding crewman . He looked around until he was sure no one else was in the corridor. "Prince? Princess? What in space are you doing?" He asked with shock . Luke looked at the admiral distractedly. Leia, however, had her tongue back in full force. "It was that idiot Lurst. Transfer him to the brig immediately, Admiral." Piett looked unsure. "You have your orders, Piett, unless you'd like to discuss this with our father?" Piett shook his head frantically. "Yes, Prince." And scurried off. Jemmis coughed blood. "Your father?" He asked weakly. No one answered. Jemmis didn't understand where they were leading him. He'd never been in this part of the ship before, it was deep in officer territory, but the twins obviously knew their way. They hauled him into a strange room, and practically shoved him down on a stair-like ledge. He attempted to turn his head to see what the ledge led to, but it hurt too much to try. Luke made an absent gesture, and a medical kit floated to him from a shadow-filled room. Just then, the door slid open. "Uh-oh." Whispered Leia. "He's not going to like this." Luke gave her a look, and she nodded as if she'd heard him say something. She began to bandage Jemmis's cut as the Imperial got a look at the man in the door. He almost fainted."Hello, Father." Luke said nervously. Lord Vader gave him an indecipherable, at least to Jemmis, look. "What," he said dangerously, "exactly is this member of the crew doing in our quarters?" Jemmis was trembling now. "Well," Luke began. Take over here Luke. Leia sent. "Father, It's not our fault. He was being punished by Lurst. You've shown me his records, he wastes lives, he's a problem, he has no room to talk! So, we sort of ordered him brigged. You would have done it yourself, believe me, especially with his arrogance. He'd injured Jemmis, and Luke thought (When had they had a chance to speak? Jemmis wondered.) that we couldn't get away with ordering the droids and full medical staff, orderlies and all who don't have a clue who we are, to care for him without giving them our ranks." Please," Luke asked, Leia giving him a hopeful glance too (Jemmis's mouth was still hanging open) "just let us finish up and take him back to his quarters, we'll be done by dinner." "Please don't be annoyed." Leia begged. Vader shook his head tiredly. "You're adorable when you want something. I'll be on the bridge, but don't dare make a habit of this." He gave Jemmis a glance. "I dare say you've traumatized him enough for a lifetime." With that he left, and Leia gave her brother a quick kiss. "I can't believe he didn't choke us where we stood." "Or saber us clear through." Luke added.Jemmis had finally seemed to recover. "Prince? Princess? FATHER!" He panted. "Explain!" "Well," said Leia, "First let me get you a drink. You're going to need one." She wafted a hand, a glass shakily emerged from a corner cabinet by a high table where the family must have ate. Jemmis starred as the glass came to his hand. Leia stood. "What do you want?" As he unsteadily said he'd like anything stiff, her brother managed the telekinetic concert that was he and his sister's choices. Satisfied, he handed her a rubei biel. "So," Jemmis asked, "Who are you? What are you?" "To the bridge crew, we're Prince and Princess Lucian and Lelian Vader." Leia said with a quick sip. "You mean you're really his- his kids?" He asked. "His force sensitive twins, actually." Luke corrected. "But don't spread it around. Leia is the Emperor's surprise, and it can't be spoiled." She rolled her eyes. "Ever since he told you, you've been taking some perverse pleasure out of this, haven't you?" She accused. Her brother smiled wickedly and shrugged. She turned to Jemmis. "But we're also Commander Skywalker and Princess Leia of Alderan. Rebellion, Jemmis." His eyes went wider. "YOU blew up the death star? And YOU'RE the princess of the Rebellion? There's no way. Were you on a mission or something?" Luke shook his head. "Actually this whole family thing is a shocker. He didn't even know about it. But now were twins and Vader's children, so we'll go with it. What choice do we have? We're well treated and he's given us command, but we're his prisoners. He wants us for the obvious reason, but also because we're too valuable to be used by the Rebellion. Those parlor tricks with the drinks," He said, taking out his light saber, "Lead up to things like this." "Vader has one of those." Said Jemmis, immediately feeling stupid afterwards. "We know." Said Leia dryly, fingering her slim practice saber. "This is too much." Said Jemmis. "We know." The twins chorused. "Let's take you back before dinner, otherwise our Father really will choke us." Luke suggested. "People are too terrified of him to say much, but I never though I hear him called father." said Jemmis with a laugh.Coroscant was nine days away. Jemmis was as friendly as ever but a little overwhelmed. He'd asked them what would happen to them once they reached the capitol. Luke truly didn't know, and he was apprehensive. He now walked with his twin to the bridge. they were in uniform, and carried out a silent conversation so as not to give the crew any information about themselves. He looked down at her and smiled. Her piloting was exemplary now, she could have taken on any TIE pilot she wanted to. They were both learning so fast now. Luke was faster than an eye blink, the force no longer an awkward and revered gift but a natural extension of the body. Leia had become almost a machine. Their new daily regimen, hours of work kicking and punching until the action was a fluid dance, and working the Force until you couldn't lift your finger, much less a weight with your mind, was improving them both. Vader had been considerate. He had not mentioned issues of philosophy since the night when Obi Wan had visited. Perhaps it was his preoccupation over training that kept him from noticing the buzzing in the Force. Leia could feel it whispering around her, promising danger, and set her mouth in a grim line as the door to the command deck whisked open. The sight that greeted them was not pleasant. Lord Vader was effortlessly snapping a man's neck bones. The man was clawing at a hand that was not there. "Now spy," Vader said, voice frozen over. "If you desire a less painful death, perhaps the lives of all who have met you to be sparred, you will" he emphasized with a shake that produced an ominous snap "tell me the name of your employer. How fortunate you were identified before you gave your latest report. It would have been even more painful for you if the information known to this bridge crew was delivered. Who was the Bespin assassin?" The man shook his head, and the pressure was easily doubled. His feet were dangling at least two feet above the ground now, and he nodded in surrender. He was dropped to the floor with a loud plop. "Xizor" the officer whispered through his constricted windpipes. "I work for Xizor. I've been providing information since I was assigned here. What else do you want to know?" The man begged, willing to sell his soul to hold off the choking black hand. "Nothing. Your time is up." With that he grabbed the spy physically by the throat, choked him, and hurled him against the wall. Brutally he kicked the body. The life-force left with a slow solemnity. Vader drank in the emotions of the death, seemingly savoring it. Violently he pushed it into them. It was heady and dark and agonizing and sweet. And to his horror he liked it. No, like was not a word to be applied to these strong feelings, these new passions. He loved it with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed. He craved it. He wanted more, even if he had to kill to get it. Luke started to realize what he was thinking. His stomach turned, he felt his knees weaken. Leia was chalk pale, her mouth opened in a small, breathless o. Together they turned out and left. "Bury that." Vader commanded the terrified officers. Though there hadn't been the slightest change in the twin's expression, (they knew emotional control so well it was subconscious in times like these) he'd known their torrent of emotions himself. The desperation, the panic, the need, the fear, all tied together in a hell that was the depths of the Sith creed, The dark side used a frantic wildness, pure, raw emotion, deepest passion and love and charring ultimate hate, the very things that made them all human. But in humanity there are seeds of evil. The Sith were the first to draw from the emotions of a kill. All other dark Jedi would not touch that forbidden fruit. The Sith drew on fear and anger, introduced the need for the kill. They were the worst kind of narcotic, a drug to the soul, not the body. He took no pleasure in the kill, not like in the beginning. Once it had possessed him, just as once he had not seen his slavery to Palpatine and his darkness. Yet he did not hesitate to do it. It, just like the way he had shown the twins mere moments ago, was something necessary to the whole spectrum of the Force, the whole individual.They did not run. Luke would be damned if he would run from him. Him and himself. He'd taken... pleasure out of that man's death. Yes, he had tried to kill his sister, but the assassin had been human, and those emotions were disgusting. But yet they felt so wonderful. Was this what had trapped his father? Betrayal and the chance at power, at this? No, there had been more, much more, though this way a part of it. He was sure of it. How could his father give him that- that poison?Leia's lips were rimmed with white. We're leaving. She thought to her brother, her highest shields in place. His lip twitched, he said nothing. When? He finally asked. She stopped and looked him straight in the eye. Dawn. we'll free Chewie and Lando first, then steal his personal shuttle. I'll distract him while you get the prisoners down to the doors. I'll meet you there. she finished. His gaze didn't falter. What aren't you telling me, Leia? He asked. She drew a deep breath, though she wasn't having a verbal conversation. I'm going to kill him. She thought softly, mental voice trembling. There was a loud, defining ring in Luke's ears. Kill his? KILL him? Murder their father? Murder his dreams? Leia. He thought desperately. Leia please, I don't think... You don't what? She interrupted him. You don't think he deserves to die? You must not know him, Luke. You must not remember what he did to you. To all of us. You must not see that the hand that held yours only hours ago can also kill without a shred of remorse. Perhaps you didn't hear our mother's cry when he did the same to her. I did. I was only an infant Luke. Do you remember that day? Luke shut his eyes tight. His pain, her scream, the vortex of blackness that had totally taken his father when she was gone. Oh, he remembered that day well. He loved her Leia. Luke pleaded. She didn't respond to his thought. He killed my world, Luke. I poured my soul into Alderan. He tortured me, twice. He hurt Han. He hurt you. Can't you feel how I hate him? Remember our rebellion Luke? Our fight for justice? That's why we must kill him Luke. Damn you for not remembering. He reached out a hand for his sister. Leia, end this, please. He begged her. She backed away, holding firm. You're either with me, or my enemy Skywalker. Don't force me to hurt you. Luke was shocked. She'd never treated him like this. Leia loved him. She would never speak his treasured name with such poison, such venom, such hate, like a curse, like it was his and their fathers and she hated him for it. He'd never heard such pain as when she'd said she would fight him. Slowly he spoke aloud. Whispered, glad they were alone. "Then I'm with you Leia. I'm with you because I love you." At first she nodded, then she began to shake, He caught her in his arms before she collapsed in the deserted hall. "How could he?" she asked between sobs. "Luke, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. How could he?" Over and over again. "Shhh." He soothed, rocking his sister gently. "Are you ready to go to our quarters?" He asked. She nodded, still buried in his chest. "Leia." He commanded. She looked up. "You must kill him." He whispered, knowing it had to be, regardless of their loss. She nodded and wept again as he carried her to her room.Once there the packing was hasty. Their sabers, uniforms both alliance and Imperial, identity cards, rations. Leia was left the task of devising a way to kill her father. She knew her saber couldn't melt through durasteel, it was only a practice blade. She had no weapon, couldn't use Luke's saber because of Vader's greater experience, there was nothing. Deep in mussing, she came upon a black idea. Surely he would have... She ran to the sparring room, threw open the long door. It was filled with equipment, parts and seekers, everything he would need for his line of work, even... she smiled at the irony. A torture droid, much like the one he had used on her. Sleek and black. she shuddered. The memory of pain almost made her slam the door shut. But carefully she took it out, and flipped it on. "Hover." She commanded, picking up a tool from a work table large enough to be occupied by the Dark Lord's bulk. Carefully she took off the long syringe she knew to contain a lethal poison. She could remember that so clearly. "Princess, comply or I shall be forced to employ this little vial of diothsayne. You do know what diothsayne does, don't you?" A sigh blending into the heavy rhythm of his breath. "Very well. Perhaps you are a bit more open to Force suggested torture..." She bit he lip to keep the cry from coming out. Whoever had claimed that you could not remember pain was dead wrong. She tapped the safety cap to be sure, and dropped the syringe into her pocket. It was poetic justice. The torturer would be tortured. So why wasn't she happy?It was morning. Luke took no joy in that thought. today was the day that the father he loved, had waited for would die. But he loved Leia, who had never hurt him before yesterday, Leia who loved him back, and he wanted that more than anything, for someone, anyone, to return his emotion, and so he would sit by and let it happen. What a coward he was. He cursed himself for ever wishing that his father was still alive.The plan was already in motion. He walked to the detention area and slid in his id card. A light somewhere buzzed, and he was let in . "Good morning Sir." said a confused Jemmis. Luke blinked in surprise. Jemmis must have guard duty today. He thought stupidly. "Luke, what's going on?" He hissed. "I need to take the prisoners in Cell 4 up to my Father. He needs to conduct a bit of interrogation." Luke fabricated. Chewie, the inhabitant of Cell 4, growled something Luke interpreted as "Kid? It's you!" Kid? Prince Lucian Vader hardly felt like a child today. His innocence in the lifetime before Bespin was almost a joke. "You don't understand him, do you?" Jemmis asked with misgiving. "Not in the slightest." Luke lied.Leia was ready. She took a deep breath. There was no turning back. If she weakened, Luke would dissolve. She had to let hate fuel her. It was all she had to carry her through this plan. This murder. She raised the saber and slowly sliced the skin of her left palm. Letting out a scream, she stopped, smelling the odor of her own burnt flesh. It was almost surreal. He would feel his child's pain. And he would come to her.She starred at the cauterized hand. This skin would grow back, but the sight was gruesome. The door flew aside to admit the huge figure. The scream, amplified across the Force, had drawn him immediately. "Please." Leia said, choking back a sob. "I- I cut myself practicing. I can't feel the hand." She lied. He felt guilt. How stupid of him, not to teach her more carefully, spend more time. This was a deadly weapon she had never used before, she might have killed herself. "Let me see." He commanded. She shakily held out her hand, and he bent down to he level to see. She snaked her right hand around his neck for support. It was then that she moved into action. She thrust her syringe into the skin of his neck, holding the cloth appart with her right hand, operating the syringe with her left. He moved to shove her away, having realized what was going on, but she disabled him with a sharp kick, hanging on. "Poison." He said, disappointment heavy. "I might have known." It was absurd, but the accusation in those words hurt her. "This is not personal." She said voice brittle. "This is for the Alliance." He almost laughed at this, having fallen to the floor. She removed the needle as she spoke. Her eyes were clouding with tears she begged he didn't see. "Of course. and so you are crying." Damn him. Damn him for seeing, for bringing these tears. "I-I could have loved you." She said with something almost like accusation. "I almost did." She never would have spoken without the assurance that he was dying. "But you have such power to hurt me." She muttered, almost begging him to forgive her, "And I let my hate keep me strong." "And so it begins. This hate that you and Luke let in. It will control you. Do not depend on it." She stiffened. "What have I to learn from you?" She spun and left. "That the ability to drain harmful substances from the body on a relatively easy Force skill, for one." He informed the empty air. Slowly and surly, he pushed the toxin out of his system. In a draining mindset, he moved on. Luke's mind was easy to enter. He provided a false sensation in the force for Luke to interpret as his death, and deciphered the boy's plans. Ah, his personal shuttle. He almost snickered at their audacity. With a flick of his hand, the ion particles, careening wildly about the core, screamed to a near halt. He knew his ship so well it's every scuff mark, not that he allowed it to have any, was imbeded in his mind. On any other ship, without a clue of the drives location, modification, design and actal feel, it was useless. An engineer had a wide leval of control with the drive's specific capabilities, and in his shuttle he knew them all as no one but him touched it. The particles were almost dead weight now, utterly useless. Bon Voyage children. He thought as he headed to fetch a garrison to come with him to the bay. 


	4. Ambition to Innocence

Chapter 4

They were at a dead run now, Lando panting to keep up with Chewie and Luke.Leia? Luke called as he felt a massive disturbance in the Force. There was a moment of silence. Then a quiet answer. I'm finished. He... He's gone Luke. Luke didn't know what to do. He couldn't bring himself to laugh. Leia would hate him if he wept. Luke didn't even try to check if his father lived through the force. He knew if he attempted he would not be able to stop the tears. 

Someday perhaps his sister would understand what he had lost. Someday her bitterness would die, and take her lack of remorse with it. He only hoped that one day she would morn him. They screeched to a halt at the doors of his father's personal shuttle bay. He ran his ID card through quickly. 

"Leia, where are you?" He muttered. The door's gaudy light flashed red. "Entrance denied." Chirped the unfeeling monotone. Luke went pale. He had though that, like every other door on the ship, the bay would open with a clearance as high as his. But if it opened only to his father... Luke began to panic, pacing. 

"Will blaster bolts overload the door controls?" Lando asked, trying to help. Luke shook his head. "That only works on the cheap stuff, this is high grade. We can't even get in! And where's Leia? What else could possibly go wrong?" Visions of being executed for killing the Dark Lord filled his head. Palpatine turning out himself to make surely it was fittingly full of agony. Shoved into space without suits to freeze or asphyxiate, whichever came first. Stop it. He ordered his frantic mind. This won't help you. 

Leia rounded the corner, in extreme disarray and heaving a blaster over each shoulder. She tossed one to Chewie. "I ran into a squad of troopers." She said by way of explanation. "There were about twelve of them, I fired from behind cover and barley made it." She smirked. "They look worse than I do, though."

She looked over his shoulder at the door. "Having trouble?" She asked, voice mild but face intent with worry. "The controls won't give us clearance. We're having lots of trouble." She scrutinized it carefully. "I can handle it." _Get them out of here, I'll have to use my saber pretty precisely, I can't risk telling you what to do on a thing this complex and explanations to Chewie for that one would take too long_. She thought. 

"Chewie, Lando, run up and scout for troopers coming our way." They nodded curtly and walked cautiously, guns at the ready, out of the alcove. Leia took her light saber out of her carrying pack,gingerly slicing off the covering, exposing a maze of wire. She studied it carefully. 

"I think I can keep it from killing us as we go through If I trip this. But with the computers dead, I don't know how we'll budge it open." "Leave that to me." Luke said calmly. She nodded. She trusted Luke. If he said he could do something, then she respected his judgment. Taking her blaster, she fired through the wires and cut the safeties. Pulling off another panel, she cut the backup flows. 

"Thank the maker we planned for this and studied systems." She muttered just to break the tense, worried silence. With a final violent buzz and snap of energy, the door lost power. Leia tucked her saber back in her bag before Lando and Chewie, returning at an ominously fast pace from their watch, saw it and asked questions about its origin. 

"We don't have much time, there's two squads approaching from the bridge, and they've spotted us. They're on their way." Without pretence, Luke smoothly cut around the doors edges and pushed it in. A shot rang close, and the group hurried to the lone ship. With a show of telekinesis Luke heaved the slab back into place. 

Throwing herself through the door, Leia sat in the navigator's chair. Luke seated himself as the pilot and started punching at the controls. A look of horror swept his face. "Leia, Leia, nothing is working!" Chewie growled darkly upon hearing the dire words. "What?" She screeched. "That's impossible, it's supposed to be ready to fly at all times! He executes the staff if it isn't! I checked it! I checked everything!" 

"Whether he does or not, I still can't get power!" They swung their chairs to face each other. "You don't think he-" "Survived? That's impossible! But-" They swung back to the controls, Leia trying aimlessly to find the malfunction, Luke testing the Force. Lando and Chewie looked on in bemusement. Luke and Leia had always worked well together, but now it was like they were different sides of the same person. They never had to ask what to do next, or what the other thought. It was an unnerving, implacable similarity. 

"Someone go check the drive, the thrusters, someone do something! Anything!" Leia shouted. She'd never felt like this. Hysterical, lost, and above all afraid. In a sadistic way it reminded her of the death emotions. Almost as if they were connected. Chewie and Lando pushed and scrambled to get out of her way.

Leia looked up. "It's no normal malfunction, but there's defiantly something wrong in the ion drive. I've never heard of anything remotely like this before. Have you?" He shook his head, raised his eyes, and took a deep breath. 

"Leia, you must know why that is, there's no other explanation." "No." She whimpered. "Please tell me that's not what you found! Luke, tell me!" He didn't speak, just looked at her face, which she turned sideways so her features could not be seen, his steely blue eyes unreadable. "He's alive."He finally spoke. She turned, slowly, farther away from his emotionless, accusing eyes. She hung her head. 

"We lost. I failed." No one spoke, she didn't seem to care. "I can't believe this, I won't believe any of it." She was frightening now, her control having gone the way of their ion drive. "It isn't true. And nothing was ever true." "Truth," Luke said quietly, "Is only some twisted soul's point of view." Leia looked up at him, saddened by his loss of faith. 

"You believe that? You used to be so idealistic, you always believed in people! I've never realized how young you were, how very young we all are. We are children, fighting this war, killing other children. Forgive us." She whispered to the air. He stood, and she grabbed his hand. "I'm not going out there." She said through gritted teeth. "He can not be right. He hasn't come, he's forcing us to crawl back to his darkness. I will not." "Leia, we have to come out some time-" "It doesn't have to be now!" He sighed. "What will this accomplish?" "We'll have a small victory, everything counts. He'll be forced to come in here and fetch us. Luke, I know you. You have pride, and you want to give in?" 

She was determined. She was always determined. And if his father had a mind to execute them for their insolence, he would at least humor her one last time before she died. 

It had been four hours. The storm troopers stranding outside the door with him were fidgeting. One started to sit down in the middle of the corridor, but a cutting glance from his lordship sent him back to his feet with a jaunty salute. Watching this through the opened door, Lando and Chewie chuckled. The sergeant of the small force fumed as the Rebel alien and human made unseemly rude gestures at him form the ship's protection, almost willing to risk his superiors wrath to respond in kind. 

An hour later found the four run always seated in the control room, tense and not speaking. Lando, wanting to meet his fate and be done with it, crept towards the door. "Don't even think about it!" Leia shrieked and the leather chair creaked ever so slightly at his movement. Chastised, Lando moved away from the door. "Leia, maybe we should just-" Luke began. "No one is going anywhere! Except the Sith, and he'll be breaking very soon indeed." Chewie growled something mutinous, but his life debut, which included the great Princess along with his fondness for her kept him from fulfilling that promise.

Outside the officers still stood, now milling around bored. Vader was not patient. He never had been. But this was a battle of sorts, and no matter the battleground, he did not loose. He had lost once, and the price still left a tangible durasteel weight to bear. He would not make that mistake again.

It was morning. Chewie had long since abandoned his post to sleep at Luke's insistence, but Leia's red-rimmed eyes struggled to retain alertness. Finally Luke snapped. "This is ridiculous!" Storm troopers awoke from their standing sleep, intrigued by the loud argument. Vader smiled. So much for sibling tolerance. "How long are you going to have us sit here and delay the inevitable? I've had it, I'm going out there, and if I were you I'd keep myfurther dark side symbolisms to my self!" 

"DON'T YOU **DARE GO OUT THERE!" She screeched." "Watch me!" He stomped through the shuttle, ignored the door, slammed through the durasteel wall beside it with a hand motion and an angry thought, and, marching up to his father, yelled "I've had it! You're the parent, DEAL with this!" **

"Certainly." The Dark Lord answered with irritating calm. "LEIA!" He bellowed, vocal tuners at their loudest. Troopers started to rub their helmets, ears pained by this rude interruption from their tired haze. "What? You wish to gloat, no doubt." Snapped Leia, flanked by an extremely nervous Calrissian, mumbling apologies, and a chortling wookie who could appreciate irony on the worst of situations. 

"Of course not." Vader supplied, as if his dignity had been offended. "Have a pleasant flight, little one?" Her face turned fuchsia. she had failed and he dared to throw it in her face. She shook with rage, and he observed her. She glowed, literally emanating a light haze of power from her body. 

Luke looked ashamed. He was a poor student, he could not be light nor dark, was forever pursuing emotion and the wills of others when he should be acting on the Force. He was furious with no one, save himself, the stupid, gawky, unwanted young man. And there is no hatred like self-hatred. The enmity of a galaxy cannot compare to the utter loathing of despising oneself. He missed the motion swirling in the corner of his eye. Leia had swung with all her tiny might at her tormentor, actually forcing the distracted Dark Lord back a pace. 

She was proud of herself for the fleeting moment before her unconsciousness, as the thought of how futile that had been crept in with the blackness of unconsciousness. Luke dived under his sister as she fell, cushioning her descent. Her hand was an unpleasant sight; reopened scar from previous torture, charred burns of a scabbed, mangled tissue and exposed bone. That was the natural reaction, even for Jedi, to punching multiple inch durasteel with bare hands. The troopers were plainly in shock. 

"Take the two prisoners back to their cells, select double shifts of guards, and find someone to fix this damn door!" He shouted them into action, hefting Leia into his arms. "Come." He snapped to Luke, and the younger man walked twice his normal speed to follow his father. 

Inside the Medical Bay, Officer Dran gazed at the Princess' folly in horror. "What in all- and she- she did this how?" He sputtered. 

"Let me elaborate. There is a new fissure in my durasteel mask." Luke gave a low whistle. 

"She cracked the thing? I never knew she packed such a punch." Luke paused. "Then again, I've seldom seen anyone that angry." Leia made a small noise, and they rushed to the cot. Her eyes opened on her brother. 

"What happened?" She looked curious about the change of scenery and her oddly bent limb, but little more in her delirium. 

"You hurt your arm." The drowsy girl frowned.

"Obviously, my darling astute brother. To him, I mean?" 

"Ummm, not all that much. I think I can see a little crack in the mask though..." He added perkily to bolster her falling face.

"Oh good." She murmured happily, dreamily. "Now I can-" And she was asleep again. 

"She held off exhaustion to ask you that?" Vader questioned, bewildered. 

"Apparently," Luke countered defensively as he smoothed a light blanket over her,"It was important." 

She was swirling, falling short distances over and over, not in short jolts but in unending pattern. The only concrete thing was the feeling in her sword arm. Something was wrong.

It was very late when he stirred. The devoted Officer Dran fetched everything for her, fretting over his daughter. It wasn't easy to miss his admiration of her, Dran's, as Amidala would have termed it, innocent affection. Infatuation, more like it. Had she had this affect on Rebel crew? No wonder they were so fiercely loyal under interrogation. They placed all hope in her, their living goddess who fiercely believed they could win this war. 

Standing and taking a step towards the door, her hand shot out and firmly clutched his arm. She writhed uncomfortably in sleep. "Stay." She begged, fear of unknown shadows taking over her rational mind, and perhaps his. He sat back down, fully aware that she was delusional and still asleep. That didn't matter; she needed him, pleaded with him to help her. A smile flitted across sleeping lips, and her pale hand drew cryptic circles on the black leather of his palm. "Thank you Daddy." She murmured to the apparition in her head and the touch at once. That sealed his fate. He stayed all through the night at the side of a girl recovering from trying to kill him. Irony, Amidala was fond of saying, is everywhere.

When she recovered all words were brief. He almost longed for her to sleep, for her unconscious released her essentially kind nature. He just happened not to be on the receiving end of it. The girl he had met that night gave him hope that one day he could speak to his daughter with her eyes firmly open in all ways.

Luke had been as eager to please as Dran. Seldom did a twenty year old bring breakfast in bed to his sister instead of his love. That had begun to worry Vader. Luke had been popular with the females of Rebellion. Leia taunted to her shamefaced sibling frequently, recalling several lovely young techs and pilots sobbing over Luke's gentle 'We just aren't cut out for each other.' 

"Luke was always heart breaker. Every woman wanted to date the conquering hero, and he had a talent for picking the shallow ones that lasted, say, five minutes. He finally figured out he wasn't the meaningless fling type, but it took him long enough."

_Do not break people as if they don't exist, Luke_, he thought fiercely, _it would always end in them breaking something precious to you in return. Believe me, I've learned. _What he took from this was that Luke wasn't likely to have any long-term relationship interrupted by his abduction. If there been, of course, he would have fetched the girl. A prospective bride to be could certainly be treated to this lavish and empowered captivity. He respected Luke's wishes, though he couldn't bring himself to extend that to Solo, The lack of such a girl wasn't normal. Vader was interested in beginning the production of Skywalkers as soon as possible, so Luke's lack of ties was beneficial. It meant no capturing a certain soldier he had his heart set on, and he could form an alliance in court.

He'd enjoy seeing the twins settled, in love, as happy as he had been, even, he supposed, if she insisted on dragging home that damn smuggler. But whereas Leia had erected a Corellian blockade to be overcome, he was sure, with a suitable partner, Luke would be less difficult. Vader knew several young women who would gladly be introduced.

"Sir, we've made conduct with Priority One Orbital Docking Facility. Bay 6 is clear for our arrival. The Lieutenant's voice emerged from the corner of the room, his face obscured by a large headset used for communication through the heavy broadcast interference that shielded the planet. The Emperor's palace had a system engineered to utilize the clearest path available, but the rest of the military had not been so lucky.

"Excellent." Leia crossed her legs, hiding her nervousness. She occupied a chair that the pit crew had placed for her, long hair captured in a single braid. Silently she informed her family that they had arrived. Cutting off this communiqué, she spoke to Piett. "I presume they won't divert more than a few shuttles for a hours?" He sighed. 

"They never do, it's priority based. Don't worry your highness, you'll get a speedy transport." "I realized that. I'm sorry to delay your shore leave, actually. After such a long run, I understand your eagerness to be home." He blushed slightly at her bridging an unmilitary topic. "Yes, your highness."

"Do you have any family, Admiral?" She asked, in an offhand way but appearing concerned with his answer. "I am married, my lady. I have two children, daughters. One six, the second three." She smiled at him. "You must be proud. Having a brother, I'm of the opinion that daughters are far superior." He was taken aback. Here he was having a casual conversation with the Princess of the Empire. 

"Being a son, I'm not sure I agree." She laughed quietly. She had a lovely laugh, high and reminiscent ofthe bells his rural church had once been so proud of. That was before a rebel raiding group, desperate for food, had chosen the sleepy town and it's defensible stone sanctuary as their headquarters and burned the Imperial loyalist priest for his objections. How he would have loved for his daughters and wife to see the Amirta he was raised in, but he was ashamed of the fire burned rubble, riddled with bullet holes that it now was.

Leia heard this. The admiral was no longer a faceless enemy, over her short spans of commanding this bridge she had been shown he was a good man, hadn't joined the Empire for meaningless reasons at all. _Everyone has a story_, she thought, giving him a mournful sigh. "I'm sorry for your loss, Admiral." She murmured so that no one overheard. 

Of course she knew, Piett fought shock. The Princess was, after all, not quite human. Many on the ship were of the opinion that her family were mythical creatures, returned from the graves of the past to wield power. "It's nothing, my Lady." He shut his eyes. "Everything," she corrected, "Is something. Every man is something. I hope you build a newAmirta in this life, Piett. Your children deserve to see it." 

With that she turned back, and announced that all personnel were free to travel with the extent of at least a month's leisure, and not to return until receiving further orders under the heading of new code Blue Rendezvous. _Yes_, he thought distractedly, now totally loyal to the woman in front of him even if hell itself dared to touch her, _no one can take from me the memories I hold._

Luke shoved his things inside the leather satchel while Jemmis was admiring the collection of exotic parts on the dresser. "In a month you managed to amass more rare junk on this thing than I have on mine in a year. Good work!" He broke into tears. "My widdle Imperial heir, I'm so proud!" 

"My eyes will not bestow the benefit of a role." He pronounced formally, flicking his hand at the offender. "What do you think? That sounded emperor worthy to you, right?" He hated Palpatine, of course, but that didn't require him making an idiot of himself in front of court. And his father…

He hadn't believed Leia had been allowed to dock the Executor. He'd gladly relinquished the opportunity after manning the nightshifts in space, but this was more complicated. If she returned to the self destructive frenzy that reigned when her goal slipped away, Lelian Vader would rid the world of her enemies, and her self, and take the whole vessel with her. Luke knew better, she wouldn't endanger the lives of innocents except in utmost desperation, or spend so much time that went unobserved and unreported to her father gaining the trust and learning the expertise of the crew.

He extended his hand to Jemmis. "Will I see you again?" He asked softly. Jemmis grinned. Unless you intend on never setting foot off the planet. I've been promoted. You have the privilege of gazing on the personal pilot of the esteemed Prince Lucian. I know, I know, you're honored." Jemmis bowed mockingly. "Your father asked, and I jumped at it. I mean, now this is prestige! Plus, he liked that we're already friends, though he mentioned you could fly whenever you wished." "It's only prestigious if ye live, Jemmis." Luke corrected. "The Emperor may dislike my hair or something and 'puftg!'" "'Puftg?'" "Yes, Jem. That would be the sound of a Prince going splat." "Too good for regular splat, are we? I'm not worried. Your parlor tricks are nothing compared to the things you do with a saber, and the tricks were amazing. What would he do with Vader? You think a father remains loyal when his legacy dies? Guess again. I think I'll be about for a while Luke." Skywalker shook his head at his friend. "Believe me, I hope you're right."

"All personnel, this is your commanding officer. We are soon to loose our tow ship crew and be inserted into the Maglocks. Please brace if necessary, and enjoy your leave." Leia's calm voice cut through normal operation like butter. Determined to do this by the book to be completely right, Leia had performed by the book. What she had hated to factor was their surprise over a female voice. As long as no one was curious enough to annoy the bridge crew into talking, they should remain fine. 

"I can't stress enough," she advised, flicking off the intercom with an elegant hand, "How important to me your secrecy is. To All of us. To your Empire." She hated using that word, but loyal high officers and technicians nodded solemnly, convinced that they had single handedly saved the world by tightly sealing their lips. "Thank you, oh how I would hate to be disappointed by such fine soldiers." Appealing to their pride, fear and chivalry all at once, she was masterful in the art of command, subtle and layered.

As the shuttle scraped against the landing pad of Vader's intimidating home, Luke was thankful for his father's slight squeeze on his shoulder. It brought the paranoid son to Earth. Quite simply, they were Skywalkers. If his father sent that all would be right then it would be. Perhaps this, if only for a while, was a home to be proud to return to. It wasn't how he'd expected to go to Coruscant, it wasn't what a farm boy, pilot or Jedi had glimpsed in his life. But as the razor reflectionof a metal building caught and held Leia's slight smile, he knew that it couldn't be all that bad.


End file.
